Into the World of Detective Conan: Part 2
by Akakata7
Summary: PART 2! Continuing our mission to stop the Black Organization, everyone's joining forces! Who's on who's side? How will we take down the Organization when Conan and I are members ourselves? What will happen now? Please R&R! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **IF I OWNED DETECTIVE CONAN, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS. IF THIS DIDN'T EXIST, WOULD YOU BE SAD?**

**Hey guys! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had been lacking ideas, so it took me a while. Today I just sat down and wrote! Also, I ended up with 419 reviews for the last story! THANKS SO MUCH! I hope you like this as much as the last one! Enjoy! (These replies are to the last reviews from the last story). Oh, and if you haven't read "Into the World of Detective Conan" then please do. Otherwise, this isn't going to make much sense.  
**

**haibaraai4869: That's okay! I just hope you like it! I bet! She's very interesting... Enjoy!**

**Shadowgin: Sorry! You always seem to miss the cookies! D: Yeah... I was there when you reviewed to it! XD Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long! Love the Warriors series! Awesome! Enjoy!**

**ZXCVBNMEM: Yup... It's fun to imagine all the things they could do to the boys! Thanks for reading the Pokemon story as well! Enjoy!**

**HaibaraDaiFan: Um... Okay? Why? I like Akako! Yeah... That happens to me as well. Knowing you... I bet you would have. XD Sorry it was so late! Please read the pOkemon story! I really wanna work on it! I have three chapters! Yep. That's Julia for you! Enjoy!**

**Klette290595: Yeah, that was the longest chapter. I started writing a lot more longer chapters. I LOVE CHOCOLATE! Oh, no, it's okay! I was adopted when I was a baby.. So... Anyways, thanks for reading the Pokemon story! Enjoy!**

**Mysteryfan17: Aw.. Don't feel bad! You finally updated! I have to read it! I haven't had time... Sorry! Yes... Having a Black Org. sensor is very helpful! XD Everyone thinks that...Maybe... Ooh! A 10/10! Yay! Thanks for reading the Pokemon story! I wanna work on it more! Enjoy!**

**Aeyra: No... I don't usually do that good. I'd say you're a 100 times smarted than I am! Yeah... I wasn't quite sure what she called her, so... Huh? Anyway, here's the next part! Enjoy!**

**MiHaRu96: Glad ya like it! Thanks for reading, please continue! You'll see what happens to the detectives! Enjoy!**

**SophieG0122: But I LOVE that story! I NEED MORE! I need to read the new chapter now! I'm so busy! . WAH! Here's the next part! Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!**

**Julia: Of course you love it. Kaito is a very good cook! Yay! Hm... I think you need a bigger part in this chapter. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**YouthfulLily: Yeah! I always listen to them! LOVE IT! Yes... Kaito can cook. LIGHT BULB! I just got a brilliant idea! Thanks~ Maybe I'll write it! Thanks for reading! I really wanna keep writing that one, but... Many want me to update this, so I did! Enjoy!**

**TEAM AYUMI: Maybe... That's a good idea! Yes... Things will get crazy! Yeah, I had a prett good one, but I didn't have much time to write... . Enjoy!**

**chiquillarbkudo: It's okay! Thanks for reading at all! I do! They're all mixed into my brain... Yes! Diamond and Pearl. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

**cheerysmile: Thanks! Wait no more! Enjoy! Well, you'll see the title...  
**

**Emika-Kun: Death glares are awesome! Sometimes I do fall asleep in class. I never get caught, but I rarely sleep, so... My friend uses Tic-Tacs to keep herself awake! XD Conan gets bored... Sorry it was so late! Enjoy!**

**Tomyo Torou: Yeah, you spelled it right! I LOVE CHOCOLATE SO FREAKING MUCH! YUM! Yeah... I try to make it funny! Glad ya like it! Well, I've achieved my goal to make him creepy! Enjoy!  
**

**AngelOfTheHealingLight: Yeah... She made an account. XD I know what you mean! Nice job on the story! Continue with Conan and the Cat! I'm purposely breaking it. I don't want too many chapters. Enjoy!  
**

The Boss leaned back in his chair (He must really love it) and laughed his cold metallic laugh. "This is going to be interesting. Two more have joined the party! That's some group they have going there! One can't help but wonder how this will all play out." Then he smirked. "But Riesling, Midori, and all of the others who are following me… We'll be unstoppable! Hahaha! And…" He sneered. "I have my new hidden weapon, Cointreau! Let's see what you have against my Organization!"

(((((((((((((((((

"Wha' da hell?" Heiji screamed. Well, actually, yelled, because boys aren't really supposed to scream.

"Heiji! Ya idiot! Wha' are ya doin' 'ere?" Kazuha screamed back.

"Hakuba-kun!" Aoko yelled. "What's going on?"

Saguru gulped. "Uh… Well, it's difficult to explain."

"Where's Kaito?" She demanded.

"At the moment, he's probably sleeping."

"SLEEPING? WHY?"

Conan, Agasa, Ai, Julia and I (Ha! I said 'I' twice!) were just standing there, watching in amusement. Heiji and Kazuha were screaming back and forth while Aoko was demanding Kaito from Saguru.

I sighed. Things weren't going to go well if this kept up. Time to intervene. "Aoko-neechan!"

Aoko instantly stopped and looked at me. Kazuha also stopped. "Oh, Miyuki-chan!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but… you might want to stop screaming. We have people resting, and they're exhausted. Also, it's kinda rude to Hakase." I gestured to Agasa.

"O-Oh!" Aoko immediately blushed, and so did Kazuha.

"We're very sorry!" They both bowed.

Agasa smiled and sweat-dropped. "It's alright."

"Heiji? Who is this?" Kazuha asked.

"Oh! I'm Edogawa Miyuki, Conan-kun's sister. Nice to meet you!" I introduced myself.

"Wow! Conan-kun's sister? I didn't know he had one! He's very smart!"

"I know." I grinned, shooting a glance at 'Conan-kun'. He dead-panned.

"My name is Toyama Kazuha." Then she frowned. "What happened to your hair?"

How many times am I going to be asked this? "I'll tell you later."

"Kazuha! And Aoko! Wow!" Julia screamed.

"Um… Who is this?" Aoko asked, sweat-dropping.

I slapped my hand on my head. "This is my friend visiting from America. Her name is Julia. She's very… hyper."

"Okay…?"

We stood awkwardly until Conan asked, "So, what are you doing here, Aoko-neechan, Kazuha-neechan?"

"Well," Kazuha said, glaring at Heiji, "I came ta find a certain hot-headed detective."

"I came because I knew Kaito couldn't be in America." Aoko explained.

"Why did you guess that?" Conan raised an eyebrow.

"A gut feeling. After being with Bakaito for so many years, you tend to figure things out."

Everyone besides Kazuha and Aoko sweat-dropped. How did Kaito get away as Kid so many times then?

"And it was a coincidence I found Hakuba-kun as well," She continued, glaring at the blonde. "I didn't think he was one to lie."

"It's very difficult to explain…"

"Wha' 'bout ya, Heiji?" Kazuha turned on her childhood friend.

Heiji gulped nervously. "Tha' case… It's very important."

"Really now? So wha' exactly is this 'case'?"

"That's-"

Before Conan could try and save Heiji, he was interrupted.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yawned Kaito, sleepily. "What's all the noise about?"

There was silence for a moment. Then Kaito realized who was in front of him. "W-WHAT-"

"KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Well, this will be interesting to watch. Better go get a mop for Aoko. I quickly ran out of the room and found Agasa's closet. I grabbed his mop and dashed back towards the entrance. It took me less than 30 seconds to accomplish this.

By the time I came back in, Aoko was already starting to chase Kaito, but she didn't have her mop.

"Aoko-neechan!" I called. "Here!" I threw the mop at her. She caught it, and smirked at Kaito.

"Ch-Miyuki-chan! What are you doing?" Kaito yelped.

I smirked as well. "Revenge! What else? You did dye my hair blue!"

"I thought you liked it!"

"Revenge is still fun!"

"You're… THE ONE WHO DYED MIYUKI-CHAN'S HAIR?" Aoko's voice rose. "You do this to our classmates, but to Miyuki-chan? She's just an innocent girl!"

Kaito glared at me. "But she's-"

Before he could continue, he was being whacked at with Aoko's weapon. He starting running and dodging and before long, he was dashing though the house with Aoko on his tail.

Kazuha sweat-dropped. "Are they always like this?"

Everyone nodded. "Yep."

"So… What now?" Julia asked, grinning. Kaito and Aoko passed us and continued.

"I don't know." I answered back. Another time. "Hold on a sec." I grabbed Conan's arm and dragged him away from the others.

"What was that for?" Conan asked, confused.

I took a deep breath. "I think that it's time we told Ran and I guess Kazuha and Aoko."

"WHAT?" Conan hissed. "We would be putting them in too much danger, and-"

"Look," I said firmly. "Everyday Ran waits for you to return and always wondering. She cries about you, and patiently going through life. It hurts to see her like this."

"You think I don't know that?" Conan looked away. "I just don't want to put her in danger."

"I know. But when you get your body back you'll have to tell her anyway, right?"

"…I guess."

"She and the other girls… They're good allies. They all pretty much know how to fight."

"And Nakamori-san?"

"She has her mop."

"So that's why you gave it to her…"

I shrugged. "She always chases Kaito around using the mop."

"…I see."

"Anyways, Kazuha and Aoko are both asking why Heiji and Saguru came here and what the case was. They'd get involved either way. The same for Ran. We were kidnapped, and she'll want to know who."

"But… I just want her to be safe!"

"If she finds out that 'Conan' is in danger, she'll rush in thinking that you're just a little boy that's in trouble and needs her help. However, if she knows you're Kudo Shinichi, she'll listen to you better."

"…I think that we should talk to Hattori, Hakuba and Kuroba first."

"Agreed. Let's go."

The chibi detective nodded, deep in thought. We walked back towards the entrance. Heiji and Kazuha were arguing, Ai and Saguru were talking, and Agasa was just standing there, sweat-dropping. It's amazing that Jodie hadn't woken up yet. Aoko had finally stopped chasing Kaito, and they were bickering. Julia was marveling at all the characters in front of her.

"Heiji-niichan, Kaito-niichan, and Saguru-niichan?" Conan chirped. Everyone turned their attention the shrunken detective.

"What?" The trio of boys chorused.

"Can we ask you something?" I gestured to the living room.

They all nodded, and we headed towards the next room over.

))))))))))))))))))

"Wha' was tha' all 'bout?" Kazuha looked confused.

"Yeah…" Aoko wondered aloud.

"Don't worry." Ai cut in. "They'll be back soon."

"Oh?" Aoko bent down. "Who is this?"

"This is Haibara Ai." Agasa introduced. "She's a distant relative of mine, and staying with me."

"She's so cute! Nice to meet you!" Aoko squealed.

"Like-wise." Ai responded, crossing her arms.

"So… Do you always chase Kaito with a mop?" Julia asked Aoko, grinning.

"Yep. Though, I wish I had my regular mop from school… I couldn't bring it." Everyone sweat-dropped except for Julia.

"That's so cool!" She exclaimed. "I love Kaito! He's so awesome!"

Aoko frowned. "'Kaito'? That's very rude."

Julia was confused. "Huh?"

"You should add a suffix." Agasa explained.

"Oh. I didn't know. Sorry."

"Well, ya're American." Kazuha said.

"I don't really know much about the Japanese culture."

"Really? You speak perfect Japanese." Aoko told her.

"I do?" Julia frowned.

"That's because Miyuki-neechan and the others taught her!" Ai quickly said childishly. She didn't want to blow the secret.

"Huh?" Julia was even more confused. Ai glared at her. Then she caught on. "O-Oh, yeah! That's right!"

"Well, they're very good teachers then." Aoko smiled.

"Yeah… And Ch-, I mean Miyuki, is one of my best friends." Julia corrected herself.

"That's nice." Kazuha grinned.

"I have a question."

"Yes, Julia-chan?"

"You like Kaito, and Kazuha likes Heiji, right?"

"W-WHAT?" They both sputtered, blushing. Ai rolled her eyes and Agasa sweat-dropped again.

"You do, don't you?" Julia persisted.

"M-Maybe…" Kazuha grabbed her lucky charm and blushed even deeper. "Tha' idiot is so dense, though!"

"Bakaito is such a jerk! Why would I like him?"

Julia grinned. "The more you deny it, the more it means you like him!"

Aoko turned completely red. "…Fine. Maybe I like him. A little."

Julia looked triumphant, while Ai stood there indifferently and Agasa continued to sweat-drop.

)))))))))))))))))

"Wha' is it, Kudo?" Heiji asked.

"Chelsea wants to tell them." Conan replied grimly.

"WHAT?" They all shouted again.

"Calm down! Just listen to me. They're all great at fighting-"

"Does a mop really count?" Saguru asked.

Kaito shuddered. "Yes…"

"And it will be easier just to tell them." I continued. "I mean, trying to hide this huge secret is getting tiresome. And to be honest with you guys, I can't stand it to see how dense you are!"

"Wha' do ya mean?" Heiji demanded.

"Exactly what I said. Well, Shinichi does know, and then Saguru has Ai… Kaito realizes… Actually, I correct myself. Heiji, you're the only dense one here."

"WHA' THE HELL ARE YA TALKIN' 'BOUT?"

"What do you mean by 'Saguru has Ai'?" Saguru questioned.

"Please SHUT UP." They shut up. "Do I have to spell it all out? Shinichi has Ran, Kaito has Aoko, Saguru has Ai and Heiji has Kazuha! You guys all like each other so why don't you just admit it?"

" I did admit it." Conan protested.

"Ahoko? Why would I like her?"

"Ai is just my friend."

"THA' IDIOT? NO WAY!"

"… Never mind. You shouldn't keep denying it, but… It can't be helped. Anyways, we should just tell them. We need all the help we can get, and it will make everything easier. They have a right to know. Aren't you sick of lying?" That was directed at Conan and Kaito.

All of them were silent.

"Anyone agree?"

"I think we should." Conan spoke. "The truth is, I _am_ sick of it. I hate seeing Ran cry all the time…"

"It's just… Aoko hates Kaitou Kid." Kaito kept up his Poker Face with a sad smile.

"I think the decision belongs to Kudo-kun and Kuroba-kun."

"I agree with Hakuba." Heiji added.

Another moment of silence. "So?"

"Okay." Kaito agreed.

I smiled with relief. "Then it's settled."

"Are we going to inform everyone else?" Saguru asked.

"I think we should just call Ran over and explain everything now. Shinichi? Will you do it?"

Conan nodded, and took out the 'Conan' cell phone. He dialed the number. After a few rings, it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ran." Conan said seriously.

"Conan-kun?" She sounded confused.

"Ran, it's urgent. Come to Hakase's house immediately. I need to tell you something important." Then he hung up. Then he glanced up at us. "Well, here we go."

((((((((((((((((

Ran was puzzled. "What was that all about?"

"Something wrong, Ran?" Sonoko asked, as she looked through all the clothes.

"I'm sorry, Sonoko, but I have to go."

"What?"

"It's important. I'll see you later! Then Ran quickly left.

"Huh?" Now Sonoko was confused.  
_  
Conan-kun…_ Ran thought as she dashed to Hakase's house. _What's going on?_

**YES! It's done! That took a while!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have drama, gymnastics, piano, drawing, music, babysitting, etc.**

**Also, I have discovered Bleach! I LOVE IT! IT'S SO AWESOME! If you haven't watched it, you should! **

**And, if you have time I would really appreciate you reading my other story, Into the World of Pokemon. It takes place after this one, even though this isn't finished yet. If you're already reading it, then THANKS! You're SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME! YAY!**

**IMPORTANT: I need a better title! Anyone have ideas? If your idea gets chosen, you get a spoiler (If you want) and a cookie! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Arigato~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN. I JUST OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**Hey! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! IF YOU DO, I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE OF THE STORY! It's been two weeks! WAH! I'm very bad! I'M SORRY! I hope you like this chapter, even if it's short. But first, I'd just like to have a moment of silence for all the people who have died and have obtained injuries in the tsunami today. And HOPE that Aoyama-sama is okay! ...Thank you. Enjoy~**

**Tsukiko95: Congrats! You're the first to review! I'm glad you like it! Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Aeyra: Second, actually. STILL AWESOME! XD Alright. I might just keep it this way because everyone knows the story. XD I bet they will. Aw... I don't wanna write a summary. THEY'LL JUST HAVE TO GO AND READ PART 1! OHOHOHO! Enjoy!**

**Klette290595: I do too... It will be easier. Yeah... I'll just keep it this way. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Enjoy!**

**FluteGurl12: Yay! I'm glad you like it! XD I wonder what the idea was... Enjoy!**

**Silentlane491: Yup! Things are getting hectic around here! XD Enjoy!**

**Luminous Espeon: Thanks for reading! Ran... Well, you'll see! XD Yes, yes I did. Poor Kaito... SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Oh, that's alight! I'll just keep it this way. Enjoy!**

**SophieG0122: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Glad you like it! YES I LOVE IT! UPDATE! You too! Enjoy!**

**Mysteryfan17: Yes... SO MANY! Well, I have an idea. I hope it will work... I LOVED IT! Keep it up! Yay! 10! Awesome! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Emika-Kun: Glad ya liked it! XD Well, he does have a metallic laugh. Still wondering who he is... Yep! Have to have some humor in it! ADMiT YOUR LOVE ALREADY! Oh well! Enjoy!**

**HaibaraDaiFan: Yeah... So many things. That's totally Julia for you. BLEACH IS AWESOME! DON'T DISS IT! I LOVE IT! BEST THING BESIDES DETECTIVE CONAN AND POKEMON! I'M ON EPISODE 168 oOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! ENJOY!**

**MiHaRu96: Yep... The Boss always has his eye on them. Yep! SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! Enjoy!**

**Punxysaur: Thanks for reading! Wow! All in one day! Nice! Mouri? Hahaha! I have no idea! Maybe... Please keep reading! I'm glad you like it! Enjoy!**

**YouthfulLily: Hahaha! You give ideas to people! Yay! They do... It's getting old. XD Enjoy!**

**Miyu Hinamori: Yep! SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! Thanks for reading my other story! Early? Oh, I thought it's been a while, but okay. Yeah... It will be easier and personally I think it will be funnier! Enjoy!**

**Julia: I know. I'll work on that. ENJOY!**

**loo shuenpi: Yep! I LOVE IT! Oh, yeah. maybe I should, but that would change the story... Hm... But I have an idea figured out! I hope it works! Enjoy!  
**

"Alright." I said, rubbing my hands together. "Everyone ready?"

"If you mean begging for mercy, then yes." Kaito muttered.

"Hakuba's lucky. He doesn't have ta be quiverin' in fear." Heiji complained.

"I wish you luck." Saguru smirked.

Conan was silent. Emotion was overflowing in his deep cerulean colored eyes.

Hm… The real problem is how they'll react. I mean, Kazuha has her aikido, Aoko her trusty mop, and Ran her karate. And how will they really react? Will Ran be angry…? Or forgiving? And Aoko… If she finds out her childhood friend is really the Kaitou Kid who she despises so much, what will happen? Kazuha won't have much of a reason… Except for her being mad at Heiji hiding the secrets and upsetting her friends. I groaned. I can only hope this will all turn out okay…. 

((((((((((((((((((

The two figures cloaked in black approached the house. They looked at each other, and smirked. Then they took out their guns, made sure they were loaded, and rang the doorbell. 

))))))))))))))))))

Ran was running as fast as she could. Karate training had definitely helped her. She made it to Agasa's house in five minutes. It was at least a twenty minute walk.

Ran was panting as she ran up the path to Hakase's house. She stopped for a moment, afraid.  
_  
Afraid?_ She scolded herself. _Why should I be afraid?_ _It's not as if Conan is going to leave me forever, or that he's hiding a big secret or something. _Then, she froze. _Wait! He couldn't be…!_

Thoughts stirring, she finally pressed the doorbell.

_(((((((((((((((((  
_

_Ding-dong!_

Everyone stopped talking and stared at the door. Agasa and Ai looked at each other. It couldn't be Them… Would they really ring the doorbell? No. Ai motioned for Agasa to open the door. Agasa nodded, and moved towards the door.  
_  
_

)))))))))))))))))

_Ding-dong!_

"Okay, show time." I murmured. Then I turned to the now silent boys. "Let's go."

They nodded, and I took a deep breath. Then, I started walking back towards the entrance and we filed in. Agasa and Ai were looking at each other. Then Ai nodded, and Agasa went over to the door.

"Who could that be?" Aoko was saying.

"No idea." Kazuha answered.

"Did you order something?" Julia asked, thinking of food.

"Uh, no…" Agasa answered as he grabbed the door handle.

"Where'd ya go?" Kazuha demanded as she saw Heiji, I and the others file in.

"Just ta talk…" Heiji muttered.

I stared as Agasa opened the door. It seemed like an eternity, but he finally opened it. Everyone looked at the doorway.

I screamed. Instead of Ran standing in the doorway, it was two figures in black, holding guns. What? No freaking way! They wouldn't dare come here now! What was happening? I glanced over to everyone else.

Ai was shaking, her green eyes filled with fear. Agasa stepped forward to protect her. Julia's eyes were wide in shock, but also curiosity. I quickly grabbed her and I tried to stand in front of her like Agasa did for Ai. Heiji, Kaito, Saguru and Conan had all tensed, and were glaring at the two people. Aoko and Kazuha were clueless at what was happening.

"Who are you?" Aoko asked. Then she saw the guns, and she raised her mop. But before she could charge, Kaito grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Wha' da hell is happenin'?" Kazuha shouted. Before she could do anything, Heiji gripped her in the same fashion as Kaito.

"Let go of me!" Both girls screamed. The two boys just held them tighter. I saw a bit of blush on their cheeks. I had to smirk, even in this situation.

Conan bent down, ready to use his power sneakers. But then he realized he wasn't wearing shoes. He reached for his new tranquilizer dart that Agasa had made him. But before he could do anything, one of the intruders pointed their gun at him.

"Don't try anything." The intruder said with a silky, dangerous feminine voice. "I know about all your tricks." Conan put his hand back to his side and clenched it. "Thank you. Now, everyone against the wall and line up, facing me. Close the door as well." She ordered to her companion.

We did as told. We went over to the wall. The order was Agasa, Ai, Conan, Kaito, Aoko, Kazuha, Heiji, Saguru, Julia, and finally me. Her subordinate did as asked as well.

I looked at them. The woman holding the gun at us was wearing a black hat, and her golden hair was in a tight bun. She was wearing a long black coat, and black shoes. They were normal though, not high-heels like I would of suspected. Her eyes were shadowed by the hat, but her smirk was clearly seen.

Her companion was a man, by the looks of it. He was taller than the woman, and wearing the same attire. He had dark brown hair, with a mustache. He was also smirking. His hat covered his eyes as well.

"Alright. Now, I want you," She pointed at Conan, "and you, to come here." She pointed at me. Silently, we did as told.

"Be careful," Julia whispered. I nodded.

I approached cautiously, as did Conan. We silently stood in front of her, and waited, feeling helpless.

"Who the hell are you?" Conan finally demanded, after a minute. Aoko and Kazuha gasped, never hearing Conan use such language.

"Me?" There was a playful yet poisonous smile. "I'm your worst nightmare, Kudo Shinichi."

Again, Aoko and Kazuha gasped as Conan clenched his fists and stared at her in disbelief.

"Wha' are ya talkin' 'bout?" Kazuha shouted. "That's just a kid! No way he could be Kudo-kun!"

Heiji gripped her hand tightly. She stopped, and slightly blushed. "Don't." He whispered. "I'll explain later."

Kaito apparently couldn't stand it anymore. He started to slowly take his card gun out. But before he could even aim, the woman's partner aimed his gun at him.

"Don't even think about it." He growled.

The woman snickered. "Yes, that weapon would be quite useless against out real guns, now wouldn't they, Kaitou Kid?"

Kaito's Poker Face smacked into place, and he just stared at the woman. Aoko and Kazuha were both in a state of shock with dumb struck look on their faces. They could only stare in disbelief.

"W-What is she talking about, Kaito?" Aoko stuttered. "Y-You can't be Kid…"

Kaito kept looking at the woman, but now grinning. "Are you sure about that, Aoko?"

"B-But… It's not possible!" She turned frantically to Saguru. "Hakuba-kun, it can't be-" She stopped when she saw Saguru shaking his head.

The woman smirked yet again. "My my, you've been keeping a lot of secrets from each other, haven't you?"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Chels-" Conan tried to interrupt me.

"No!" I lashed out at him. "All this time, you've been trying to keep this secret hidden from everyone. The pain you've had to suffer, and Ran…" My voice broke. "All those times she's cried for you, waiting…! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

Everyone was silent, staring at me. Then the woman began to laugh again.

"Someone is certainly emotional!" She stood there, mocking my words.

I clenched my fist. But right before I could do anything and scream my head off, the doorbell rang.  
_  
Ding-dong_!

Kaito, Heiji, Saguru, Conan and I froze instantly. _No! Not now!_

The woman motioned to her partner. "Open it." He started to approach the door, but then was interrupted. "Wait. On second thought, _she_ can open it." She pointed at me.

"What?" I heard myself ask.

"Just do it." The guy got behind me and shoved me up to the door.

"Alright! I got it." I gripped the handle. I felt everyone's eyes on me once again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man point his gun at the others and the woman hid behind the wall with her gun ready. Kami-sama, everything please be okay! Then, I opened the door.

On the other side was one panting Mouri Ran. She smiled when she saw me, but I clenched my teeth.

"Hi, Miyuki-chan! I came because Conan-kun wanted to talk to me. May I come in?" Ran attempted to sound cheerful, but I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Um… Well…." I didn't know what to do. I glanced slightly over at the woman. She motioned for me to get her inside the house. If I did that, Ran will be held hostage just like the rest of us, but… If I told her to run, then someone could get hurt. ARGH! What to do? Hold on a second! The way they acted… How they looked! Of course! I guess I better go with this… "Ran-neechan, sure! Come in."

"Alright, thanks." Ran stepped inside of Agasa's house. As soon as she was completely in, the woman jumped from her spot and slammed the door shut. Ran whipped around and saw the gun. She instantly went into a karate stance, facing the woman.

"What's happening here?" She shouted. "Miyuki-chan?"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"W-What?" She looked at me, confused. Then she saw Conan, Aoko, Kazuha and all of the others at the end point of a gun.

I just stepped over to where Conan was still standing. I scanned my friends' faces. They all had shocked expressions or sad ones. Julia especially.

"Aoko-chan! Kazuha-chan! Everyone!" Then she looked down at the shrunken detective. "C-Conan-kun?"

Conan's glasses were shining in that mysterious way again. I looked down at him, and he nodded.

"I'm not Conan." He said quietly. He looked up at Ran.

Before he could go on, the woman started clapping. "How touching."

"You really need to shut up." I told her.

She held up her gun and Ran's eyes widened.

"Now now…" She started to tease.

"Just stop." I told her. "The game's over."

"What are you talking about?" She kept grinning.

"Just knock it off…" Conan's voice broke in, looking directly at her. "Okaa-san, Otou-san."

**WHEW! FINISHED! Took me a while! So, did any of you see that coming? Be honest now!**

**I'M SORRY AGAIN! I've been waiting for my copy of Pokemon Black to arrive in the mail, but it hasn't yet. I pre-ordered it, and I'm SUPER EXCITED. It should of come today, actually. If it doesn't come tomorrow, I'm gonna be very mad. I've been listening to the music of the game on YouTube all this time. XD**

**Also, homework is another hold-up on writing. Please forgive me! And, I have a boyfriend now! EEP! I'm amazed! THE DANCE ISNEXT WEEK, THE GYMNASSTIC SHOW IS IN A FEW WEEKS, SO IS THE DRAMA SHOW, AND... Ugh! SO MUCH!**

**One more thing! I've noticed a lot of real world and Detective Conan crossovers! I wonder why... XD Also, I started a Community for these stories. I'm not really sure how they work, so if you want to be on the staff, please check it out! Again, I'M SORRY! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Arigato~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: IF I OWNED DETECTIVE CONAN, THAT WOULD'VE BEEN ON HIATUS TOO. THANK KAMI-SAMA IT WASN'T.**

**Hey everybody! I'm off hiatus now! :D Yay! What's up? I've recovered... But a few things are still going on... D: So much has been happening... The Gymnastics show is tomorrow... And other stuff. Wow, I'm so surprised at how many reviews I've gotten! :D I think I have 51 or so... Amazing! :D  
**

**I would reply to reviews here, but I'm neglecting my LARGE amount of homework, so... I better go. I'll reply next time, don't worry!**

**ENJOY!  
**

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled in shock.

"That's right." Conan kept looking at the pair in black, a smirk on his lips.

"This is none other than Kudo Yukiko and Kudo Yuusaku." I added, grinning.

"Wha'?"

"Why?"

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

There were comments flying around the room everywhere. Only Aoko, Ran, and Ai silent. Aoko stared at Kaito who was smiling with his Poker Face. Ran could only look at Conan. Ai was glaring at Agasa and the two 'Black Organization' agents. Agasa saw Ai's expression and sweatdropped. Julia stared in awe and came up next to me.

The pair clothed in black stood like statues as shouts and screams bounced off walls. Then they removed their sunglasses.

"Aw, Shin-chan…" Yukiko pouted. "You ruin all the fun!"

"Fun?" Almost everyone repeated angrily.

"Yukiko, I told you they would see through us." Yuusaku turned to his wife as he took out his regular glasses from his coat pocket.

"Yuu-chan, come on…" Yukiko whined to the famous author.

Turning back to us, he asked, "So how did you figure it out? I'm quite curious to hear your deduction."

Conan gave his knowing smirk again. "I'll admit, you had me fooled in the beginning. But after a while, I began to notice something. First of all, Haibara has a 'sense'. I looked over at her often to make sure you were really Black Organization members." Ai looked a little surprised, but went back into her 'cool' mode and closed her eyes. "At first, she was frightened just because you looked like Them.

But she didn't look like she usually does if they're the real thing. Haibara was just scared because it was like an illusion. Her eyes fooled her, even as trained as they may be."

"Wait." Ai broke in. "I would kno-"

"Maybe not always." Conan looked at her. "You've been through a lot, so you're eyes would just assume the most natural thing. Besides, Miyuki and I didn't have a 'scent'. Some people probably don't have one. When we returned, you didn't mention a scent or you didn't flinch. I've been watching you for this very reason. Another thing is that _He_ would've told you about Julia. She's from a different world as well, so she would be involved too. However, you saw her, and didn't know who she was."

"Wow. I'm impressed." I grinned.

"Hey." He deadpanned. "Fine, let's hear your _brilliant _deduction."

"Oh, come on! It was obvious. They've played plenty of pranks on you before! And they've disguised as members too! Also, they looked just like your parents and the same color hair and build!" I rolled my eyes, running my hand through my blue hair.

Everyone sweatdropped. "You went simply on that?" Conan muttered.

Julia clapped. "Yay! Chelsea's smart!"

"Why thank you Julia."

"Good job." Heiji complimented, his eye brow twitching. Then a red mark appeared on his face. "NOW WILL SOMEBODY EXPLAIN?"

"Eh?" I turned to the pissed Osakan.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Kaito added, grinning.

"K-Kai..." Aoko couldn't go on.

"Amazing, Shin-chan, Miyu-chan~" Yukiko chimed in. "Then she turned to her husband. "Yuu-chan, why did you have to ruin it?"

"Yukiko. I didn't do anything. Besides, I'm a writer, not an actor!"

"Hakase, did you…?" Ai questioned coldly.

"Ai-kun, why would you think that?" The balding professor smiled nervously.

"This is impossible…" Saguru muttered, thinking deeply.

"HEIJI…!" Kazuha screamed angrily.

"Chelsea-chan, I love your hair~"

"Thanks Obaa-san." Yukiko turned red. "I-I mean, Onee-chan!" Yukiko calmed down.

As I looked around at the room, I noticed Ran, standing there, frozen. I went over to her and gently put my hand on her taller shoulder. I was pretty short compared to her… "Ran, are you all right?"

"You… This… I…" She shook uncontrollably.

"Ran?" Conan was suddenly next to us. He looked… afraid. For the first time, afraid…!

"Conan… No, Shinichi…"

Yuusaku noticed the trio of us. "I think a few people here deserve some explanations."

Everyone went silent.

"Thank you. Now, Shinichi, I think it's time to explain."

"Sure…" The faux child looked uncertainly at Ran. "Well, first-"

"What's going on?" A drowsy Jodie Starling stumbled down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"J-Jodie-san?" Agasa stuttered.

"Have you seriously been sleeping through all of this?" I couldn't help laughing. Everyone glared at me, except for Julia and Ran.

The FBI agent yawned. "Through what?" She put on her glasses that she had been holding and blinked. She saw Yukiko and Yuusaku.

"What are the Kudos doing here?" She demanded.

"Jodie Starling-san, I presume?" Yuusaku asked.

"Yes. Now will someone please explain?"

"Ya see… Kudo's parents suddenly popped up, pretended ta be Them, threatened ta kill us, then Nee-chan came, Chelsea an' Kudo saw through da disguise an' they got busted."

Everyone sweatdropped again, except for Ran. She kept staring at the floor, silent. Jodie raised an eyebrow. "Um, thank you Hattori-kun. Anybody else?"

"OI!"

"Just like Hattori said." Conan confirmed. "But first, maybe we could start at the beginning." He gestured to Aoko and Ran.

"Ahem. Excuse me?" Kazuha yelled.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"Ah, enough with the fooling around, please." Saguru groaned. "I'm getting a headache…"

"Hakubaka, do you need medicine?" Kaito teased. "Or is your head too big and weighing you down?"

"Kuroba!"

"Everyone, _SHUT UP_!" Ran screamed. Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"Ran-chan…" Aoko and Kazuha said in unison.

"Ran…" Conan started.

"_NO_! I'm sick of all the lies! I've been lied to too many times! I need the truth. The _real_ truth!"

"I guess we better explain." I sighed. "Here we go, my most _favorite_ activity ever!"

"What's wrong, Chelsea-chan?" Yukiko looked confused.

"Yukiko, she doesn't like explaining."

"Yuu-chan, I was just pretending! Why does everyone like to ruin my fun?"

The chibi detective turned to his childhood friend. "Well, you see…"

After explaining about the Black Organization, APTX4869, Conan being shrunk, me, Julia, our transportation, Kaitou Kid, Conan's gadgets, using Kogoro, being kidnapped,_ His _blackmail turning us into Riesling and Midori, Pandora, Toichi's death, and why Conan kept his secret among many other various things.

"Kaito… You were the Kaitou Kid after all…" Aoko looked away.

"A-Aoko…"

"B-Bakaito! I can't believe you lied… To my father… To me…"

"I couldn't… I had to protect everyone… And you."

Everyone watched silently. Especially Ran.

"Aoko… Do you forgive me?" Kaito lifted Aoko's chin up and stared into her deep blue eyes.

"Kaito… You idiot... I will… This time."

"Thanks… Aoko." Then the magician pulled his childhood friend into a hug. Aoko blushed, but stayed where she was. I smirked.

"Aw… I want a hug!" Julia complained.

"Julia!"

"Shinichi…" The occupants of the room turned to face Ran and Conan.

"Ran…"

"Shinichi! Do you know how many times I cried over you? I waited… And you were right there next to me! You idiot…! And… Otou-san! How could you use him like that?" Ran began to cry.

"Ran! Please don't cry… I'm sorry. I didn't want you involved with Them! They're dangerous murderers!"

Kazuha, Aoko, and Julia started crying as well.

"You're not helping here!" I hissed.

Ran bent down to where Conan was, rubbing her eyes. "Shinichi…"

"Ran… I…"

Then she slapped him. Hard.

Everyone gasped.

"Ran-chan!" The girls shouted.

The boys watched, afraid.

"You idiot!" Ran screamed. Then she ripped open Agasa's door and fled as fast as she could, slamming the door.

"Ran!" I yelled. "I'll go after her and try to calm her down." Then I dashed out after her.

The fake child stayed in the same position, his face not showing a single emotion.

"Kudo…" Heiji muttered. No one moved an inch.

"No. It's alright." Conan's glasses shined, hiding his eyes.

"Shin-chan…"

"Okaa-san, don't worry." Conan looked up. Anyone in the room could see the sadness in his cerulean eyes. "…Anyway. I've been wanting to ask you this, but… Why did you say I was Kudo Shinichi and

Kuroba was Kid? Also, how did you know about us being members about the Black Organization?"

"Ah, about that…" Yuusaku looked at Agasa. "Hakase here has been keeping us updated."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed except for Hakase, Ai and Shinichi's parents.

"I knew it." Ai sighed. "He's been acting suspicious."

"Why didn't they know about me then?" Julia asked.

"He didn't have time to call them." Ai replied. "He's been too busy creating new gadgets for Kudo-kun."

"I see…" Saguru muttered.

"How about Kaito being Kid?" Aoko asked, staring at her childhood friend.

"Yuu-chan here knew Toichi!" Yukiko explained. "Besides that, he was my teacher, along with Sharon Vineyard."

"What? Wait…! I remember seeing you at the restaurant! I called you old, and you got really mad!" Kaito thought aloud.

A red mark appeared on Yukiko's head. "Yes… Exactly…"

"I used to challenge Kaitou Kid when he was Toichi." Yuusaku continued, sweatdropping at his wife.

"You… Knew?" Kaito and Conan stared in disbelief.

"Of course. We were the best of friends. After all, we were cousins."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted. Yukiko smiled happily.

Yuusaku blinked. "I thought it would be obvious. Shinichi and Kaito-kun do look almost identical, correct?"

"But… Still!" Kaito protested as he eyed his now known second cousin.

"I'm cousins… With Kaitou Kid?" Conan was in a state of shock.

"I'm cousins… With Kudo Shinichi?" Kaito mimicked in Conan's voice.

"Shut up!"

"Kudo, no wonder Kid could pass off as ya so easy!" Heiji snickered.

"No wonder Kudo-kun made my list for being Kaitou Kid…" Saguru muttered.

"Kudo-kun was suspected of being Kaitou Kid?" Ai smirked.

"Ai-kun…" Agasa sweatdropped.

"Kudo-kun and Kuroba-kun… Cousins? Interesting…" Jodie was deep in thought.

"Wow… The most famous people in the country are related. Why am I not surprised?" Aoko asked sarcastically.

"Kudo-kun is Kid's cousin?" Kazuha questioned Heiji.

"Ahou! Wha' da ya thin' we've been talkin' 'bout?"

"Don't call me ahou, ahou!"

Yuusaku and Yukiko watched everyone argue back and forth. Yukiko giggled and Yuusaku looked amazed.

"I thought they would've guessed by now…"

"At least they know now, Yuu-chan~" Yukiko hugged her husband. Then she turned to look outside the window at the fading sunlight. A single gray cloud began to wonder across the sky."I hope Ran-chan and Chelsea-chan are okay… A storm is coming."

"Don't worry." Yuusaku comforted the former actress. "Everything will be alright."

**Alright, so I finished this chapter yesterday but FanFiction broke down and I couldn't upload it. ARGH! Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I hope it was okay. I'm sorry about the ending... Kinda bad. And Conan and Kaito are cousins! XD Was Ran's reaction okay? Everyone's reactions okay? My explanation okay? Funny enough? Character reactions? I have a lot of questions...  
**

**I've been hanging out on Detective Conan Wiki more often. You guys should join if you can! It's AWESOME! CHECK IT OUT! Tons of people here have one too, such as: Aeyra, tonsostuff, me (Chelseaj500), bellerphone, and TONS more! Make an account if you can!**

**Please wish me luck on the Gymnastics show! :D**

**April Vacation! YES! I can have a whole WEEK to write! :D OH YEAH!  
**

**I'm also kind of going through an emotional spiral. My best friend kinda stole my boyfriend... It get complicated after that...  
**

**So, any theories about Sera? Who is she? What's up with her? Does she know about Conan? Is she Akai's sibling? Anything else? Please tell!**

**Anyway, I gotta go. Too much homework! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I know this is a long stretch, but there's a possibility I might get 100 reviews. That would be a lot, but... Anyway... If you're the 100th reviewer, you know the drill. Cookie and spoiler! :D I have so many more surprises... Well, see you guys next time! See ya! Again, please review! Arigato~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY! I MESSED UP THE CHAPTER AND... Well, I was sick and trying to rush... DX Anyway, Chapter 4 will now become Chapter 5. By the way, thanks for all the gymnastic wishes, but that was like, two months ago... XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no excuse for the reason how late I've updated. I apologize. This isn't really a great chapter anyway. Well, this is dedicated to Julia and Pyre(tonsostuff). Julia's birthday was on May 14th. Pyre and my birthday was yesterday(The 16th). And I was sick today. DX Wow. How lucky am I. Again, I apologize. Enjoy. SORRY! SORRY! Um... You guys are right! I uploaded the last chapter by accident! WAH! I APOLOGIZE! And now, I'll have to post this as the 5th chapter... Sigh.  
**

"Ran!" I yelled after the fleeing girl. "Wait!" The dark stormy clouds seemed to follow us and they threatened to let rain fall.

Ran just kept running. Even though I had improved my running stamina, Ran had WAY more practice then I ever would.

"STOP!" Surprisingly, Ran stopped, looking down at the ground, still trembling. We were standing in a dark and cold alleyway, the walls seemingly about to close together and trap us forever.

"Ran." I panted. "Don't run away."

"Ran…?"

"You lied to me…To Otou-san… To everyone… To Hitomi-chan…"

I had recovered from panting, and I winced. Hitomi… "Ran, it's not what you think."

She whipped around, tears flying. "THEN WHAT? Shinichi… He… Lied… You lied…"

"We… Had a good reason…" But even hearing myself say that, I knew I sounded bad.

"What's the good reason in what you explained?" Ran was sobbing now. "He wanted to protect me, and made me wait… Alone. Always crying. Never knowing… But he was always right-"

"Ran!" I interrupted. "STOP." Ran looked at me, her deep blue eyes widening.

"W-What?"

"You think Shinichi doesn't know that? You think it's just hard for you? That you were the only one that had to suffer?" I looked down at the gray, hard cement. Rain began to fall, wetting Ran's and my blue hair. "I know you've had to suffer Ran, but… Think about Shinichi too. He had to watch you hurting. He didn't want you hurt though, so that's why he hid the truth. If he told you… Then _They _might of found us sooner…"

Ran looked very torn. She remained silent.

"Well, it apparently didn't help that he was Kaitou Kid's, or should I say Kaito's rival. He attracted _That Person_'s attention anyway." I gave a bitter laugh. "And then Julia and I were dragged into this…

And along with everyone else." I shook my head, some rain drops flying and mixing with others. "What a small world…"

"I… I'm sorry…" She wiped a few tears escaping from her eyes with her hand. "It's just… I suspected him of being Conan-kun for so long… And somehow he always found a way to throw me off his scent."

I smiled weakly. "I guess that's just how good an actor and detective he is."

Now Ran began to smile too. "He definitely inherited his parents' skills."

"So… Are you calmed down now?"

"Yes… Let's go back. I have to apologize to everyone." Ran said, looking down at the ground. Then, she snapped her head up. "Wait…"

"What?" I looked around wildly. They wouldn't right now… Would they? "What is it?"

"_So Shinichi has been taking a bath with me all this time?_"

I relaxed and giggled. "Oh, so you just realized that? Haven't you ever wondered why he always blushed and wanted to leave?"

"Shinichi…" I could feel negative vibes coming from her. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

I couldn't help it. I began to laugh. "Hey, why don't you join up with Ai? I'm sure she'd appreciate help with revenge."

Ran looked back at me, confused. "Ai-chan?" Then, she remembered. "So she's a former member of… _Them_?"

"Yeah. She was the one who created the poison that shrunk both of them. And, she's actually older than you."

"Really?"

"Yep. She's 94."

Ran looked shocked. "WHAT?"

I laughed again. "Just kidding. She's actually only a little older than you and Shinichi."

"Oh." Ran looked relieved. "If she was an old lady… That would be…" She trailed off.

"Well, we better get back to the house now."

"Yes. Let's go." Then Ran seemed to think of something. "Wait, if we're all at the Shinichi's house, then where is Subaru-san?"

My eyes widened. "Oh, him… He said he was going on a vacation for a little while…" I quickly told her.

"Oh. I see."

And we started to head back.

)))))))))))))))))))))))

A figure leaned against the wall of alleyway and smirked.

(((((((((((((((((((((((

"Geez… Where are Chelsea and Ran?" Conan began pacing around the living room. "They're taking a long time…"

"Kudo, it's not like ya ta worry." Heiji teased, half-heartedly, next to Kazuha on the sofa..

"They'll be back soon." Saguru added.

"Maybe it's taking Chelsea a long time to convince her to come back." Ai said, next to Agasa and Saguru.

"Ai-kun…" Agasa said warningly. Conan stopped walking around the room and stood still.

"Hakase, don't try to stop me. Think about how she's taking it. Doesn't seem very well from the way she ran out of the house."

"But-"

"Hakase, its okay." Conan interrupted. "She's right."

"Shin-chan…" It was rare for Yukiko to see her son act like this.

There was silence. Suddenly, the door opened. Everyone looked towards the doorway breathed in anticipation, except a certain shrunken detective.

)))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hello? Geez… Where is everyone? HEY! Anyone here? It's Chelsea and Ran!" Ran and I walked into the entrance and took of our shoes. Then, we were overwhelmed by people.

"Chelsea! You're back!" Julia said happily.

"Ran-chan!" Both Aoko and Kazuha chorused.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked, after being squeezed to death by Julia. The others were watching from the doorway, but a certain chibi detective was missing.

"Pretty much… 'Cept for Kudo." Heiji motioned towards the living room with his head.

Ran headed straight for the living room, everyone watching.

Conan was standing next to the couches, looking away from the door.

"Shinichi?" Ran said hesitantly.

"Ran." With what seemed like forever, the shrunken boy turned around.

"Oh, Shinichi!" Ran ran over and grabbed Conan into a gripping hug and began to cry.

"Ran…?" Conan's deep blue eyes widened. Then, he put his small arms around Ran.

Everyone quietly filed into the room, not wanting to ruin the moment. I wanted to cry. So emotional… Kazuha and Aoko began to hug Heiji and Kaito respectively. Ai actually smiled, and Saguru did too. Julia hugged Agasa for some reason, who began to smile in relief, that Ran finally knew the truth. Yuusaku and Yukiko watched together. Jodie just closed her eyes and smiled. It was a very touching moment.

When Ran and Conan pulled apart, everyone let out whoops or laughs. The pair blushed. Everyone began congratulating them, especially the question "So, you guys going out now?"

I looked out the window, with the black night falling. I couldn't help but wonder, but what will become of the situation now?

**Short, I'm sorry. Well, gotta go! Please review! Arigato!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

**Wow! I had a REAL disclaimer! An accomplishment! AMAZING!  
**

**Chelsea here! How's everyone doing? I hope well! :D I'm getting too lazy to reply to people... DX WAH! I promise, I'll do it next time! Well, enjoy the story!**

"Well," Heiji started after Ran and Conan had finished. I turned around from the window. "Since tha' da love birds 'ave made up, wha' do we do now?"

Ran and Conan blushed furiously while everyone smiled and laughed.

"First, I think we should tell Chelsea and Ran-san about Shinichi and Kaito-kun." Yuusaku interrupted the mirth bouncing around the room. Everyone nodded, but Conan deadpanned while Kaito grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Eh? What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Apparently, Kuroba is my distant cousin." Conan replied.

"What?" Ran cried out, surprised. I stood there, thinking.

"Hm… I thought aloud. "Well, that confirms rumors." Everyone gave me puzzled looks except for Julia, who smirked.

"Sure does!" She agreed.

"Never mind." I said quickly. "Anyway, I'm not quite sure, but I think I'm starting to pick up the ability to sense Them."

Everyone looked startled, especially Ai and Conan. "What?"

"Well, I dunno really, but… When Ran and I were coming back here, I thought I felt something. I wasn't sure, so I didn't say anything…"

"Did you recognize the person?" Conan demanded.

"Eh? Well, no… You definitely know with Gin and Vodka… Chianti and Korn wouldn't… Vermouth, no… And you can cross out Daiquiri too. I think it was a new member." I scrolled through the possibilities.

"Then you're probably right." Saguru told me, in his usual place next to Ai. "Since you've spent time around Them and you have quite a bit of knowledge, it wouldn't be far-fetched to have the ability."

"Well, I guess it will be useful in the future…" I muttered.

"So, won't Cuz be able to as well?" Kaito questioned.

The so called 'Cuz' deadpanned again. "'Cuz'?"

Kaito gave a Kaitou Kid grin this time. "Yep. Your new nickname!"

"So you're not going to call me Tantei-kun anymore?"

"That's when I'm Kid!"

Conan rolled his eyes, annoyed. Us girls giggled. Heiji stuffed a fist in his mouth to stifle the laughter, while Saguru and Ai smirked evilly, looking like twins(except one was taller than the other). Agasa swear-dropped and Yuusaku and Yukiko smiled. Aoko picked up Agasa's mop and proceeded to whack the magician.

"Kaito… Can't you ever be polite?" Aoko sighed.

"Hey, we're family." Kaito help up his hands in defense. "Family doesn't have boundaries."

The chibi detective turned to his parents. "Did you have to tell us we were cousins?"

"Of course, Shin-chan~!" Yukiko sang.

"Well, unless you never wanted to know why you and Kaito-kun look identical, then yes." Yuusaku adjusted his glasses.

Conan began to grumble something unintelligible. Kaito just kept grinning. Everyone laughed.

"You can expect plenty of pranks, Kudo-kun." Saguru sighed.

"When I found out Kuroba was Kid, I figured that out."

"Then expect that amount to be multiplied by ten times now."

Conan just shook his head. "If family is included, then what about Otou-san and Okaa-san?"

"Eh, I dunno… Obaa-san probably wouldn't like them-" I don't think anybody does… "and Occhan, well…"

A familiar red mark appeared on Yukiko's forehead. More followed. "Kai… Chan…"

Kaito froze. Conan smirked.

"Um, sorry, I mean Onee-chan." Kaito swallowed nervously. Yukiko was instantly cheerful again.

"Oh, it's alright Kai-chan~!" Then her aura came back. "Let's just hope you never. Say. That. Again."

"Y-Yes." Yukiko glared. "…Onee-chan."

"Good~!"

Everyone laughed. Again.

"Not fair!" Julia whined suddenly.

"What?" I looked over at my best friend.

"I wanna be related to Kaito~!"

Conan dead-panned once again while everyone else sweat-dropped. So not Conan, eh?

"Okay… But you know that's not going to happen, right?"

Julia glared. "Well, look who's talking. You don't know! You're already related."

"Eh?"

"I see." Everyone looked down at Ai. "What Julia-san is referring to is how you are posing as Kudo-kun's cousin and Edogawa-kun's brother, Edogawa Miyuki."

"Wow. So now I'm technically related to almost EVERY famous person in Japan."

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" A certain Osakan detective asked.

"Aha." Jodie spoke up. "I understand. Chelsea is thinking of Conan-kun the child detective and Kaitou Kid's rival. Their alibis also include Kudo-kun as a cousin. Also Kuroba-kun, or Kaitou Kid. And don't forget Kudo Yuusaku, the famous mystery writer and creator of the Night Baron and his wife, Kudo Yukiko the former actress and the Night Baroness. Even Kuroba Toichi-san, who was a famous magician and the former Kaitou Kid." This deduction left most of everyone speechless.

"Don't forget the Famous Sleeping Mouri Kogoro and his Karate Champion daughter Ran!" I grinned.

Ran looked confused. "You mean how Shinichi, er, Conan-kun and I had been like siblings for a while?"

"No." I smirked again. "I was referring of the fact that you two are probably going to be related in a _different_way soon…"

Conan and Ran turned completely red. You could feel the heat they had generated from embarrassment. All the guys began teasing Conan and the girls chattering in excitement. Yukiko clapped her hands together, while Yuusaku and Agasa smiled and sweat-dropped. Jodie just smiled knowingly.

"Hey, hey, I didn't say I was done yet!" I protested. The noise ceased. "I'm also expecting the daughter of the famous inspector in charge of capturing Kid, Nakamori Aoko!"

Now it was Kaito and Aoko's turn. "Eh?"

I waved my hand up and down. "What do you mean, 'eh'? It's so obvious!" Then I turned to Heiji and the others. "And best friends count too! Heiji with Kazuha and Saguru with Ai!"

Their reactions weren't the best.

"No way I'm marryin' tha' ahou!"

"Tha' was my line ahou! And who said I was best friends with Hakuba?"

"Chelsea-san… Hattori-san and I aren't even acquaintances. And definitely not Kuroba-kun. And…"

"Chelsea…"

I shrunk at the two blondes' auras.

"Hey, what about me?" Julia complained and saved me.

"Like I said, best friends count!" I recovered, ignoring the death glares from all around. "So, we're like sister or cousins! And Hakase is an uncle of grandfather! And Jodie an aunt!"

Jodie's eyebrow twitched. 'Aunt…'

Agasa could only sweat-drop. 'Why am I not surprised?'

I just noticed. Agasa sweat-drops a lot.

"So we're all related!" Julia squealed.

"Exactly~!"

By now, everyone was sweat-dropping and thought the same thing: 'They're acting like… fan girls.'

"But… If we're counting best friends, wouldn't Vermouth count as well?" Julia asked bluntly. Everyone froze.

"Oh. I guess. And that would mean Daiquiri… And Hitomi-chan… And…" Now I was sweat-dropping. 'This list could go on forever… Let's try to move away from the Organization...'

"Oh! And the Detective Boys!" Julia continued, oblivious to everyone's reactions. Julia continued while the tension slowly began to calm down.

"So…" I turned to the stares I was getting. "Are you guys going to start dating?"

They all turned red. Again.

"No way I'd date Bakaito!"

"Aoko…" Kaito's hair hid his expression.

"W-What?"

"I… I really like you. And I have for a long time." Kaito looked up at Aoko and stared straight in her eyes. "Would you ever consider being my girlfriend?"

Everyone was silent.

"A CONFESSION~~~!" And the silence was broken by Julia. I covered her mouth.

"I… I would. If you want, then yes. I-I've liked you too." Some tears began to flow out of her eyes.

Kaito made a rose appear between his fingers. He gave it to Aoko, and then pulled her into a hug.

Everyone found this scene touching. I saw Kazuha, happy for her friend, but also looking slightly jealous. All the girls went and congratulated Aoko except for Ai. She looked at the scene with… What was that look in her eye? Discern? Contempt? Or perhaps… Longing?

All the guys went and playfully punched Kaito. Even Saguru went over to give his congratulations. The adults watched, looking nostalgic.

I turned to Conan. "And you? Are you going to follow your cousin's example?"

"Well… Wouldn't it be kinda awkward for Ran and I?" Conan looked down. "I'm stuck in a child's body…" He watched his happy childhood friend.

"The same for Ai and Saguru." I looked at the pair. They apparently heard my comment. I quickly looked away. Their auras are going to scar me for life…

"We wouldn't date anyway." Ai said coolly, coming over. I saw something change in Saguru's eyes when he heard that.

"I'm… I'll ask her after everything is over and the Organization is defeated."

"Isn't that waiting a little too long?"

"Possibly. It could be sooner…"

"Who knows, then…" I turned to Heiji. "And you? Are you gonna ask her?

Heiji being the dense idiot, had to loudly yell something stupid. "I don' feel tha' way 'bout Kazuha!"

The aikido master heard his shout and turned away, trembling. "Ahou…"

"Eh?" Heiji looked at her.

"AHOU!" Tears began to come out of her eyes. She ran out of the living room and upstairs.

"Kazuha!" Heiji yelled. "Wait! I didn' mean-"

"Hattori…" The detective of the West looked down at his other half. "Go after her."

"What?"

Conan gave Heiji the look he reserves for desperate situations. "GO AFTER HER, IDIOT!"

Heiji was startled and then he left the room as fast as possible, going after his childhood friend.

"Shinichi…" Ran bent down. "What was…?"

"I just don't want him to be in the same situation I was… I was barely forgiven…" The shrunken detective explained. His cerulean eyes were shining with emotion.

Ran's eyes began to as well. "S-Shinichi!" Then she pulled him into another hug. Conan wrapped his tiny arms around her after a moment.

"I see… I hope Hattori-san can fix his mistake." Saguru looked out the door.

"You're not the only one…" I muttered under my breath.

))))))))))))))))

The black clothed figure leaned against the side of the house. And smirked.

**WAH! I'M SO SORRY! I'm so slow at updating... SORRY! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I don't like it... They all seem OOC... I hope not TOO much... And they sweat-dropped WAY too much... -.-;; SEE? EVEN I'M DOING IT! O.O;; WAH! STOP!  
**

**Anyway, I have new anime and manga to fawn over! OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! 3 I LOVE IT! But not as much as Detective Conan, of course. :D The twins are my FAVORITE, especially Hikaru. If you haven't seen OHSHC, CHECK IT OUT!**

**Oh! Also, I really want to get people to go onto Detective Conan Wiki (AKA DCW)! If you have an account, AWESOME! :D If you don't, GET ONE! It's AWESOME! I spend most of my time there. My username was formerly Chelseaj500, but now Akakata. And if you see "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" anywhere, you've found me. :D PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! Lots of writers have one! Aeyra, tonsostuff, HaibaraDaiFan, Cammy3131, and MANY others! So come join!**

**Oh! Another thing! Have you guys read Stolen by Cammy3131? She made it for my birthday, and I LOVE IT! I REALLY wanted a story like that, and she wrote it for me. PLEASE READ! AND THANKS AEYRA! Aya-chan also wrote a story for me. It's Kaito x Akako. If you haven't noticed, I LOVE Akako~!**

**If you like In the Hall of the Mountain King, remixes, techno, flashing lights, speed and Detective Conan, GO HERE**

.com/watch?v=jkvz5EgY3YA&feature=mh_lolz&list=FLvClhegJ1q3w

**Again, thanks to everyone for their support! I can't believe I have 82 reviews for only 5(technically 4) chapters! THANKS SO MUCH! :D **

**Also, school is ending in a few weeks. :D And then I'll be able to write more! YAY! :D **

**Well, it's been nice talking to you guys again. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you thought! Arigato~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: IF I OWNED DETECTIVE CONAN, I WOULD BE STUMPED ON WHO ANOKATA IS. THANK KAMI-SAMA AOYAMA GOSHO ISN'T.**

**Hello everybody! :D I'm sorry I update so rarely... I'm getting too lazy... -.-;; Please forgive me. YAY! 95 reviews for only 6 chapters! That's quite a bit. :D THANKS EVERYONE! Remember, whoever gets the 100th review gets a spoiler if they want one and any cookie they want! *holds out cookie jar***

**Anyway, I'm going to start replying to reviews today! :D Hooray! I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Sayomi, as today is her birthday! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAYOMI! Please enjoy!**

**HaibaraDaiFan: OHOHOHOHOHO! You can't steal my line! IT'S NOT ALLOWED! XD *pouts* Aw... Too lazy? Maybe this time you won't be so lazy.**

**Cammy3131: CAM-CHAN! :D Thanks so much for writing Stolen! 3 Keep it up! Yes... That's Julia for you. I fixed it... XD HOORAY! :D Hope you like this chapter!**

**ZXCVBNMEM: I hope you liked it! If it was emotional, then that's good... :D Glad that you made an account! :D**

**Silentlane491: Hey! :D How you doin'? I'm sorry I haven't been able to read your story! How's it been going? I see you've improved! I'm glad to see that. Here's your semi-late update!**

**Shadowgin: I have. AKAKO RULES~~~! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! WAH! *cowers* DON'T BEAT ME TO DEATH! THEN I CAN'T WRITE! ...Which one?**

**Cheesecake1412: ...It's pretty much the same... She is my FAVORITE character. You'll see her soon... *smirk* Here's your semi-late update!**

**Son Goshen: I see... Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked it!**

**MiHaRu96: Yep... Here's your chapter! I hope it's enjoyable...**

**Mysteryfan17: Yes... Hopefully... Thanks for all the tips. I made so many typos... Urgh. . Enjoy!**

**Amaranta-chan: No, thank YOU for everything. I really LOVE your stories, hopefully you can update them soon! :D I hope the headache wasn't TOO bad... Enjoy!**

**Julia: Possibly... STOP ASKING! The Pokemon story is on hiatus. :/**

**Mystery Fan: THANKS FOR THE IDEA! :D That would be AMAZING! I think I'll write it! That would be awesome... Except I think I'll involve a few more DC characters and I think Shinichi should figure it out in the beginning... THANKS SO MUCH! I'll try working on this idea.**

**Aeyra: Aya-chan! YOU FORGOT? DX WAH! Well, you reviewed in time for this chapter! :D ...No HeiShin... Sorry... But ENJOY!**

Kazuha ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Tears flew out of her eyes as she reached the second floor. She quickly glanced around and dashed into the first door she saw. Kazuha figured it was a guest room, as there was a bed. She jumped on it and cried. _That stupid ahou…_

))))))))))))))))

Heiji sprinted up the stairs after his childhood friend. He could hear everyone's voices mingling inside his head but especially Kudou's. 'GO AFTER HER!'

Panting, Heiji made it to the top. 'Geez… That was a lot of stairs. How does that Jii-san do it?'

The Osakan detective looked around the many doors. He began to walk down the hallway when he heard a muffled sound.

Quietly, Heiji tiptoed over to the door the noise was coming from and peered in. Inside, he saw his childhood friend crying into a pillow on a small bed.

Instantly, Heiji felt guilty. For once, that stuck-up Brit was right. _This is all thanks to my hotheadedness…_

"Tha' ahou…" He heard Kazuha cry. "Tha' stupid ahou! Why do I hafta be in love with 'im? Why?"

The eavesdropping detective froze. 'Kazuha… Likes me?' Then he remembered.  
_  
"Childish." Kudou said as he put his tiny hand on Heiji's shoulder."_

Chelsea groaned. "You're so dense…"

Heiji cursed. How could he have not noticed? He thought about all the times with Kazuha recently. 'I'm so blind! And I call myself a detective?'

Kazuha continued to sob, but the sounds grew fainter as she began to calm down a little.

Heiji thought for a moment. Then he slowly opened the door.

(((((((((((((((((

"So…" I started awkwardly after Heiji left. "How do you think Heiji is going to fix all of this?"

"With his hot-bloodedness, he'll probably just go on impulse." Saguru smirked.

"Well, doesn't everyone go on impulse with love?" Ran spoke up. Everyone looked at her. "I mean, it's not like there's any logic or reason to it…"

Conan slowly smiled. "Love really is the only mystery a detective can't solve."

Thinking about my own experiences with love, I nodded in agreement.

But Julia had to disrupt the moment.

"Love is simple! You just fall in love and then-" I shoved my hand onto her mouth and everyone sweat-dropped.

"I'm sorry, Julia hasn't… Well, she hasn't REALLY experienced what being in love is like yet…" I apologized. Then Julia broke free from my grip.

"Hey! That's not true! I know what love is like!"

"No, you don't! You haven't experienced the real feeling of it!"

Julia raised an eyebrow. "Real feeling? So does that mean…?"

I blushed, getting what she meant. "NO!" I sighed, trying to calm down. Everyone watched with mixed reactions. I laughed inside when I saw their expressions.

"Julia, what I meant was the actual emotions in love. What it feels like to be totally in love and the sadness or realizing that maybe you haven't found the right person yet… The confusion of who you like and who you truly love."

Julia's eyes softened. She looked thoughtful and then seemed to realize something. Everyone else in the room looked curious. "O-Oh… Um, I'm sorry Chelsea… I totally forgot about that."

"Nah, it's okay… It's definitely like you to forget." I smiled.

"Chelsea…" Ran approached me. "Did something happen to you?"

"Eh, I guess you could say that…"

"But you're so young!" The karate champion reprimanded with a stern look. I sweat-dropped. "You're not old enough to date!"

"That's what I usually think… However, in my world, people do it all the time… So weird. That's why I'm not usually involved with romance."

"There's not _that_many-"

"Julia, there is and you know it!" I lashed out at her. Everyone looked shocked at this. "Sometimes I hate the concept of love. It doesn't make sense and it doesn't matter at our age…"

"Love is love." Aoko spoke up, stepping closer to me. "It doesn't matter how old you are."

"Besides," Kaito cheerfully broke in. "If you didn't have love, what would you be?"

"A true member of the Organization." Ai said coldly.

"Nice to know." I replied dryly. Then I sighed. "Sorry, guys. I just get frustrated sometimes…"

"Everyone does." Jodie spoke up.

"True… Well, that's human emotions for you." I sighed again and looked out the window. "What time is it anyway?"

"Precisely ten hours, forty minutes, twenty-seven seconds and 0.5 nanoseconds."

"That's quite a watch you have there." Yuusaku was impressed.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Ojii-san, don't even go there…"

"I can't get Kaitou Kid calling my otou-san 'Ojii-san'!" Conan complained.

"Neither can I…" Sighed Saguru.

"You're going to need to get used to it, Shin-chan~!" Yukiko sang.

"Okaa-san…"

Everyone laughed. Julia came over to me.

"Chelsea… I'm really sorry."

"No, I should be sorry for snapping at you like that."

"Don't worry about it. Look, let's just try and enjoy the time we have here in this world while we can."

I smiled. "Yeah."

)))))))))))))))

"Kazuha."

"H-Heiji?" Kazuha sat up and wiped the tears coming from her eyes.

"Kazuha… I never realized that you loved me."

Kazuha froze. 'He overheard me?'

"I…"

Kazuha waited for Heiji to get mad.

"I…"

She waited for some kind of angry reaction.

"I… love ya too."

What?

"E-Eh-"

Kazuha was suddenly pulled into a gripping hug. She began to blush.

"Kazuha… I've been such an idiot… I never realized… Even though I'm a detective…" Heiji said holding his loved one close.

'Is this a dream?' Kazuha thought. 'Is Heiji really doing this?'

"Kazuha." Heiji pulled back and looked his childhood friend straight in the eye. "Would ya be my girlfriend?"

Kazuha blushed furiously. "Heiji, are ya sure…?"

"Of course I'm sure, ahou…"

"Then yes, Heiji. Yes!" Kazuha hugged her newly named boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around her. It was so warm…

Then the sound of a gunshot and glass breaking was heard.

((((((((((((((((((

"Get down!" Conan shouted. Everyone ducked to the floor. The shrunken detective, Kaito and Saguru quickly raced over to the window that was broken and searched for the culprit.

Kaito saw a retreating figure and jumped out the now broken window. "You guys stay here and protect everyone!"

"Kuroba!" Kaito could hear his name being shouted, but he didn't care. He quickly pursued the figure. Then he dodged behind a bush when another shot was heard, this time aimed at him.

After a second, the magician cautiously peeked over the bush and could faintly see the outline of a boy. He guessed around middle school.

As the culprit raced by a lamppost, his hood fell behind him and Kaito saw magenta colored hair.

"What?" He muttered. "That can't be…" The only person Kaito knew with magenta colored hair was… Well, he better get back and tell the others what he saw.

)))))))))))))))))

"Is it over?" I asked, getting up.

Conan and Saguru were still looking out the window, but leaned back in.

"I believe so… Kuroba-kun went after the culprit this time…" Saguru informed us.

"Really? Kaito?"

"Yeah… Wonder why." The faux child muttered.

"Maybe you're rubbing off on him." I joked.

The detectives dead-panned.

"Is everyone alright?" Agasa asked. Everyone replied that they were alright.

"Kaito… Be okay…" I heard Aoko murmur.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Everyone turned to the sound.

When Kaito walked in, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kaito!" Aoko happily ran to her boyfriend and hugged him. Kaito had a little blush dancing on his cheeks.

"Wha' was tha'?" Heiji suddenly flew down the stairs in a panic, Kazuha behind him.

"Is everyone alright?" Kazuha added.

"Don't worry, Hattori." Kaito grinned. "Wasn't much. Just a gunshot."

"Yes, we're fine…" Ran soothed her friend's worries.

"Hattori-san… You shouldn't come rampaging down like that. What if the culprit was here? Coming in without a plan won't help."

"Shut up Hakuba!" Heiji snarled. "I don' need dis from ya!"

Ignoring the fighting detectives, Yuusaku asked "Did you see anything Kaito-kun?"

Kaito's face turned serious. "Yes, I did. The culprit was a boy. I'm guessing around Chelsea and Julia's age."

"What?" I demanded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure." Kaito shrugged.

"Was there anything to identify specifically who he was?" Conan questioned.

"Surprisingly… Yes." Kaito paused. "His hood fell down when he was running, and he passed a lamppost…"

"What color was his hair?" Ai quietly asked.

"…Magenta."

I groaned. "Well, that confirms everything. Of course, Kai Takeshi is a member of the Organization."

"We had already suspected that, Chelsea…"

"But now it's confirmed."

"I wonder why _He_didn't tell us…" Conan mused.

"Probably to keep an eye on us." I muttered. Then I saw Kaito deep in thought. "Kaito? Is there something else?"

"No. It's nothing." Kaito's Poker Face kicked in. "Just thinking about everything."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Bakaito!" A few tears slipped out of Aoko's eyes.

"Don't worry Ahoko. Kaitou Kid is unstoppable, remember?"

"…" A few people in the room disagreed.

"So…" Julia popped up behind Heiji and Kazuha. "What happened between you two?"

"Yes, what did happen?" Ran asked curiously.

The pair from Osaka instantly turned red. "O-Oh… Um…"

"Spit it out." Kaito grinned.

"Well… I asked Kazuha ta be my girlfriend. 'N' she said yes."

There was silence.

Then the girls screamed(except for Ai) and the guys came over and congratulated Heiji. Even Saguru. The adults watched, smiling and thinking, 'To be young…'

"Well…" Yuusaku interrupted everybody after a minute. "It's very late, and there's school tomorrow."

I groaned in despair. "Come on…"

"It's best for everybody to go to bed and get some rest."

"…I suppose."

"Where is everyone sleeping?"

"Ai-kun, Julia-san, Hattori-kun, Toyama-san, Hakuba-kun and Jodie-san are all sleeping here." Agasa informed Yuusaku.

"I see… Then Shinichi, Chelsea, Kaito-kun, Aoko-san and Ran-san will stay with us."

"W-Wait…" Ran blushed. "Shouldn't I go home?"

"Not after tonight." Yuusaku said firmly.

"Yes. It's not safe, Ran-chan." Yukiko added.

"Kaito and I will be staying at your house…?" Aoko asked in awe.

"Yes. If that's alright. We have quite a few bedrooms. Yukiko and I will share one, Shinichi and Ran-san, Kaito-kun and Aoko-san, and Chelsea can have her own room."

Conan, Ran, Kaito and Aoko all blushed. I smirked.

"WHAT?"

"Well, you ARE all dating now~!" I sang. "It makes sense."

Conan and Kaito sent me twin glares.

"But still-"

"Oh, you'll be fine~!" Yukiko cheerfully said. "Well, let's go~! Good night everyone~!"

And we paraded out of Agasa's house next door to the Kudou's home for the night.

))))))))))))))

Still muttering about the sleeping arrangements, everyone stopped in the doorway.

"Well, I'll show you your room." Yuusaku told Kaito and Aoko.

"Chelsea, I'll show you yours~!"

"And Ran… Well, you know where my room is…"

So we followed our respective hosts.

"Thank you, Yukiko." I smiled happily. "This is a very comfortable room."

"I've been saving it in case we ever had a baby girl~!"

I sweat-dropped. "Is that so?"

"Well, it's late. Good night, Chelsea-chan~!"

"Good night." After Yukiko left, I climbed into the king size bed and snuggled into the blankets. It was very warm.

I laid awake thinking for a while. About Kaito and Aoko. Heiji and Kazuha. Saguru and Ai. Shinichi and Ran. Everything that happened tonight. Takeshi.

I shook my head. "That bastard…" I growled. "He's going to get what he deserves."

**OOH! :D And that ends a LONG chapter... I hope they weren't OOC. Again.**

**So much has been happening... This week is the last week of school! HOORAY! :D And I had the semi-formal dance... And I slow-danced... *blush* I'm happy with my Spanish finals! I got a 101 on the second part of the test... And on Math, I got a 76... I hate math. *sigh***

**Well, I hope the people already on summer vacation are having a good time! :D**

**Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAYOMI! :D I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I also wanted to say this... I don't mean to sound stuck-up or anything, but I was wondering if anyone else thought this as well: Did everyone else start copying this idea when they first saw my story? I mean, I know real-life crossovers were written before, but... Do you get what I mean? I feel like a bunch of these tupes of stories popped up after I began mine... Did anyone else notice that? Or am I being stuck-up?**

**Thanks for reading! I hope no one was disappointed... Please review and tell me what you thought! Arigato!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN. I OWN ME. JULIA OWNS HERSELF.  
**

**Hello people! :D It's been quite a while... Sorry for the LONG wait... So much stuff has been happening. My iPod was stolen, my computer broke down and I just got it back from being fixed, my dad's car was broken into... A BUNCH of other stuff. It's been quite hectic lately. Also, my little sister's birthday was on July 5th. Happy belated July 4th! ...Yeah. I'm late. Sorry. IT'S SUMMER~~~! WOOHOO! **

**Cammy3131: CAM-CHAN~~~! :D You were the first one! YAY! Yep... There's only a hole is Agasa's wall now... O.o;; Well... Maybe you should re-read the later chapters. UPDATE YOUR STORIES!**

**Misaki-chan: Hey! :D Thanks for reviewing! Thank you for noticing... :P Hope you have fun in Japan! Talk to you soon!**

**SoulAi2: Yes, I did. Sorry it was so late... It was late again... DX Darn. I'm REALLY glad you like it. :D Yes... Lots of stuff is happening. ENJOY~!**

**Sera-kun the mystery detective: If Yukiko ended up pregnant... O.o;; Hm... Well, here's your LATE continuation! Sorry about that... ENJOY!**

**Son Goshen: Well, most of them are happy... :D CONGRATS FOR BEING THE 100th REVIEWER~~~! :D SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't tell anyone... *wink* GET THROUGH THOSE FINALS! Enjoy!**

**MiHaRu96: I am too... :D I just hope it's not TOO sappy... No, that's okay. :D Yeah... I like real world crossovers. Thank you! :D Enjoy!**

**Mystery Fan: YES! HEIJI ROCKS! :D Thank you for reading my story! Yeah, dancing is fun. :D Enjoy! **

**Amaranta-chan: Hey! :D I'M SO GLAD YOU JOINED DCW! Yep. Ai rocks. :P Of course! :D Aw... UPDATE SOON! Enjoy~~~!**

**Shadowgin: Akako...? O.o;; I said it was a boy... GLAD TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! :D I missed you... Are you ever going to update your other DC story? I'm going to have to read it again. :D Of course you can have a cookie. Here. *hands one over* ENJOY~~~!**

**ZXCVBNMEM: Sorry, yeah... It was short... DX You bet with your friend? O.o;; In the actual series or on here? :P ENJOY!**

**SophieG0122: ...XD You spelled your name wrong. You wrote 'Sophia'. :P There's NO WAY I could forget you. :P WAH! UPDATE YOUR STORY! ENJOY~~~!**

**Miracle or Magic: Nope. :/ And I have experience... *sigh* Yep. XD ENJOY!**

**Miyu Hinamori: Thanks. Are you talking about FullMetal4869's? His is pretty decent... I'm glad you like it. That's a possible idea, but I'd rather know... :P**

**Star1412: Thank you! :D I hope it works out... :P Enjoy!**

**AuraFlower178: You're welcome! :D I hope it was a decent present. Yep. :P Sorry for the late update! ...I wonder what would happen if Moho forced us to work with him... Like Anokata. :P ENJOY~~~!**

**Aeyra: AYA-CHAN~~~! ...How can you type on an iTouch like that...? O.o;; You know... I might mention some pairings like that... XD ...What story? ENJOY~~~!**

**HaibaraDaiFan: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~~~! Why is everyone using my laugh? How did I help you? Oh, why thank you. :D ENJOY~~~!**

**Mystery Fan: I might be able to work with the three year old story... Oh. Well, he might, he might not. :P We'll see. At least someone likes Ayumi. Most people hate her... I think she's okay. Sorry she won't be in it... DX I'm working on the Crossover next! :D Oh. And you'll get to see some fun stuff soon... OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! :P ENJOY~~~!**

**Silentlane491: Yes... Very deep... :P Thanks! Enjoy~~~!**

**Julia: ...Seriously. I can't make someone for you to fall in love with! Please stop asking...! ...Enjoy.**

**Bella Fenton: Yes... He is. XD Actually, they kinda did. Well, let's just say Yuusaku deduced they were going to tell them soon. :P Enjoy!**

**Yu-na milan: Sorry for being so late! ENJOY!**

There was a knock on the door. Conan groaned. "What now…?" Ran was sitting on a chair, still blushing. He went over and opened it.

Kaito and Aoko stood on the other side.

"Hey." Kaito greeted.

"What do you want?" Conan dead-panned.

"Ask Aoko."

"Um…" Aoko blushed. "I… was thinking… Maybe it would be better if Kaito and you shared a room together and Ran-chan and I did…"

"…That would be more reasonable." Ran came up from behind the shrunken detective. "Before it wasn't a problem, but now that I know he's Shinichi…"

"Alright! Then it's settled." Kaito declared.

"I have to share a room… With this guy?"

"Sorry, Shinichi…" Ran apologized as she stood next to Aoko. "Good night." Then they were gone.

"Yay! Sleepover!"

Conan felt a headache coming on.

))))))))))))))

The next morning, I woke up, yawning. I quickly checked my cell phone to see what time it was. The clock read 6:42.

I sighed in relief. "At least I won't be late to school…"

I got out of bed and went downstairs into the dining room. Everyone else was there already. Yuusaku was reading a newspaper while Yukiko was cooking food. Shinichi sat next to Ran and Kaito next to Aoko. They were all chattering.

"Oh, good morning Chelsea!" Kaito greeted.

"Good morning…" I mumbled as I sat down. "Do you all get up this early?"

"No…" Conan growled. "This idiot here woke me up at four."

I burst out laughing. "Wow, you must've had a great night of sleep… So I'm guessing you guys switched rooms?"

The four of them blushed. "Y-Yeah…"

I smirked. "Well, it worked out."

"Mm." Yuusaku looked up from his newspaper. "I hope everyone slept well… You're going to need it."

"Definitely." I yawned.

"Did you sleep okay?" Ran questioned.

"I guess… I think I had one of those times where you did sleep, but it doesn't really feel like you did…"

"Yeah…"

"Also, after school today, we're all going to talk to the police about what happened." Yuusaku informed us.

"What are we going to say to them? We can't exactly waltz up to them and say 'Hey! Edogawa Conan here is actually Kudou Shinichi and we're being blackmailed to be members of an Organization that killed the woman who was murdered! Oh, and Miyuki is actually from another world.'" I sarcastically said.

"Well, we need to find some way to tell the police…" Ran said.

"I think we're going to need the police to help bring down Them…" Conan thought aloud.

"They probably have a few people in the police though…"

"That can't be!" Aoko protested. "My otou-san is in the police…"

"As hard as it is to believe, Aoko, it's possible." Kaito sadly said.

Conan's look darkened. "Especially if it's Takagi-keiji, Satou-keiji, Megure-keibu, Shiratori-keibu, or others…"

"Here's breakfast~!" Yukiko chirped, breaking the mood.

"Thank you!" We all chimed as we began to eat.

"Mm! Delicious!" We complimented as we ate. Yukiko watched happily.

"I'm glad you all like it~!"

)))))))))))))))))

After we finished, Yuusaku said "Well, it's time for Ran-san, Shinichi and Chelsea to head to school now."

"Argh…" I groaned. We all began to stand up and get ready.

"I should call my otou-san…" Ran muttered. She took out her cell phone and began to dial.

Kaito turned to Aoko. "Speaking of otou-sans, what about yours?"

"Oh. Well, I had told him I was staying with my friend in Beika… Plus, he said we'd meet up at the Kid heist tonight."

"The last Kid heist." Kaito added.

"It's going to be your last one?" Aoko's eyes widened.

"Yep. This last gem, Pandora, is the one I've been searching for. The one that cost my otou-sans life… Remember?"

"Yes… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Then Kaito hugged Aoko.

"It's been eight years since then, huh?" Yuusaku mused. "A long time."

"I've always missed Toichi-sensei…" Yukiko added.

"The day of his murder…" Kaito looked over at his newly known family. "Were you there?"

"Of course." Yuusaku confirmed. "I always went to his shows, no matter what. We were very close. Shinichi used to tag along as well."

"Shinichi did?" Ran looked at Conan.

"Ah, now that you mention it…" Conan mused. "Yeah. I used to go… It was good to practice figuring out tricks."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "You practiced even back then?"

"Of course, barou."

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but we gotta go." Everyone looked at me.

"Yes, that's right. We'll see you later. Have a good day." Yuusaku said good bye.

"We'll try to…" I muttered as we went out the door.

)))))))))))))))))

"Well, we'll meet up after school." I said to Ran and Conan as we dropped Conan off.

"Let's meet as Chelsea's school again." Ran nodded and we waved good bye.

)))))))))))))))))

Ran and I continued walking. It was another beautiful morning. Birds chirped and the sky was filled with a lovely glow. "So… How are you feeling about all of this?"

"I guess… Overwhelmed." Ran admitted. "I didn't think any of this would be possible… I mean, saying a person shrunk sounds ridiculous. I've always suspected… And had proof. And then, somehow… He would manage to prove me wrong."

I laughed. "Sorry, but… A couple times, he was actually going to tell you…"

Ran's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep. Like that time where you kept suspecting he was Shinichi during the Memories Egg case, and 'Shinichi' showed up after 'Conan' had taken his glasses off… He was about to tell you."

"So… That 'Shinichi' was…"

"Kaitou Kid."

Ran frowned. "Of course. But… Why did Kaito-kun help Shinichi then?"

"You had taken care of his dove. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember…"

"And the time you thought that Kid was actually Shinichi… Well, there was a few times, but the one where the airship was hijacked."

Ran blushed. "Oh… That."

I smirked. "The only way he managed to convince you was because he overheard Hakase, Ai and Conan talking about the 'alien' mistake."

"Eavesdropping… Why am I not surprised?"

"Yep." I smiled. Memories… They certainly were precious.

"And all those cases with the Detective Boys?"

"Well, Con- er, Shinichi was the mastermind with Ai helping. But, they're quite a smart bunch of kids."

"They sure are… I hope they'll turn out just as good as Shinichi."

"Hopefully." _Probably only Mitsuhiko will…  
_

"Well, we're here." Ran's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I realized we were at my school.

"Oh. Thanks for talking with me! Bye! See you after school!"

"Thank you! Be careful!"

"I will!" I waved to Ran and continued walking towards the entrance. There were bunches of students surrounding me like a wave as we entered.

I began to walk to my classroom behind a bunch of gossiping girls.

"Oh, isn't Takeshi-sama so handsome?" One squealed.

"He's so dreamy…"

"I think he's better than Kaitou Kid…!"

"I wish he was my boyfriend!"

"He's the cutest guy in our school~!"_  
_

_Hm… The way they're acting… Who was it like? Argh, I can't remember! _I glared at the girls. "There's nothing great about him!"

The girls turned around and glared back. _Ew… They're wearing WAY too much make-up… _One began to bark back. "How could you say that? You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"I sure as hell know what I'm talking about!"

The girls scoffed and flipped their hair. "You're just trying to be high and almighty because you sit next to him in class."

"No, I'm just being truthful. It's best not to get involved with him…"

"Yeah right. You just don't want us near him so you can have him for yourself, bitch." An athletic looking girl sneered.

I raised an eyebrow. "I know what you girls are…"

"Yeah, what?" Another one yelled.

"Jealous. I don't know why you would be though…"

Suddenly, the girl who swore at me charged, fists raised.

I tensed my legs, and then dodged like I had learned during my training. The girl's eyes widened in shock as she saw me move. Then I sent her flying into her friends with a kick to the stomach. They collapsed into a pile.

"YOU FREAKING BITCH!" She screamed.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I was just defending myself." I started walking past them, but paused to lean down. "Trust me. Stay away from him. See you later!"

And I continued my way into homeroom.

))))))))))))))))

When I walked in, I looked around for Takeshi. He was nowhere to be seen. Then I began to look for Aimi. She was nowhere to be found either. Huh.

"Hey, Miyuki-chan!" I turned to see Hitomi waving at her usual spot.

"Hey, Hitomi-chan. What's up?" I sat down in my desk.

"Nothing really..."

"Oh…" There was a pause. "Have you seen Takeshi or Aimi here today?"

"Calling Kai-kun by his first name?" Hitomi slyly smiled. "Are you two that close?"

"Have you seen them?"

"Nope." Hitomi shrugged. "And I haven't seen Kuroki-chan either. She's usually one of the first people here so…"

"Eh… Damn." I sighed.

"Why?" Hitomi curiously asked.

"Ah… Nothing." Then I changed the topic. "So are you going to the Kid heist tonight?"

Hitomi's eyes brightened. "Yes! I'm finally getting to see one!"

I smiled. "That's great Hitomi-chan!" _It's going to be the last… _I silently added._ Plus, I'm not sure if it's going to be safe tonight… Well, I gotta hope for the best.  
_

"Alright class." Kondo-sensei walked in. "Settle down. It's time to begin. But before that, Miyuki-chan?"

I looked up, hearing my alias called. "Yes?"

"Principal Tanaka would like to see you."

There were a lot of gasps and smirks.

"Chelsea…" Hitomi looked worried.

"Don't worry." I comforted. "It's probably nothing."

I stood up and began to walk out the door. The girl who I'd kicked was sitting in the front row and sneered. "Good luck, bitch."

I ignored her and walked to the principal's office.

**So... That's it. Weak cliffhanger, I know. But... What does the principal want? :P I'm sure you can guess... **

**Someone started to flame- Well, I shouldn't say flame... Um, on the borderline of flaming my story. So... I re-reading the beginning into part of the middle of Into the World of Detective Conan. Why didn't anyone tell me it was HORRIBLE? DX Well, I hope it's better now...**

**There's a few stories you should check out if you're bored: Stolen and Part of You by Cammy3131, Hold on It's Complicated by AndradeFreak, Out of the Dark by SophieG0122, Random University by terriisamazing, A Witch's Apprentice by sonoci and Inconceivable by JoIsBishMyoga. They're all AMAZING and AWESOME. My personal favorites. :D**

**You guys should REALLY join DCW. Detective Conan World is AWESOME. We have this thing where we meet in real life story role-playing thing. It's HILARIOUS. First, it started out as a normal trip to New Jersey. Then... Moho shot Aya-chan in the head, threw a brick at KKLT, knocked me unconscious and kidnapped me, blew up a hospital, kidnapped Aya-chan, had a lacket cut Pyre with an ax, threw Pyre and Aya-chan in a cell with me, and is planning to make us scream with blood and torturing us involving a ceiling. Then we were locked in a cell with a bomb and we escaped. We also have to rescue another girl who was kidnapped, besides Pyre who was kidnapped 4 TIMES! DX ...You guys probably don't know who I'm talking about. You should check out DCW and then you can! **

**You should also check out DCE. It's like DCW, but... You should check it out. DCEhub. Look that up if you're interested. :D**

**Also, if you like Ouran High School Host Club, check out my new crossover of OHSHC and DC! :D**

**Well, see ya guys soon! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: LOOK, I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN. LET'S GET ON WITH IT ALREADY.**

**Hey guys! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! DX I'm slow... And I've had quite a bit going on... I actually went through a small depression recently... Apparently, I'm 'anti-social', according to my best friend. Lovely.**

**I'm really grateful to everyone on DCW for helping me... Thanks so much guys. I love you! 3**

**So how's everyone doing? I hope well. School's starting in a few weeks... Darn. DX Well, I'll try to write as much as possible. Sorry, I can't do review replies right now... I'm short on time. I'm sorry! Please enjoy.**

"Hm…"

"What's wrong, Aniki?" The stout man in black asked.

"I was just thinking, Vodka." The man with the long silver hair replied, puffing coolly on a cigarette.

"About what?"

"That Edogawa kid."

"Huh? Which one?"

"The boy. There's something about him…"

"Like what, Aniki?"

"I feel like I've met him before…" Gin narrowed his eyes.

"But where?" Vodka was confused.

"I'm sure Riesling knows…" The fox-like man smirked with a glint in his eyes. "I guess I'll just have to confront him about it."

((((((((((((((((((((((

"What does the principal want from me?" I muttered. "If those stupid girls told on me, I swear…"

I kept talking to myself as I walked to the principal's office. When I finally reached the door, I swallowed nervously and knocked.

"Come in." Was the immediate reply.

I opened the door gingerly as if the handle could burn my hand. I briskly entered the room.

"Edogawa-san." Principal Tanaka dipped his head. I quickly bowed. "You may sit down." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you."

"You're probably wondering why I called you here today." I nodded. "Well, I-"

"It wasn't my fault!" I blurted out before he could say anything more. I stared at the floor, nervously.

When I looked back up, I saw the man looking at me with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, uh… Nothing." I sighed in relief inside. "Sorry. Please continue."

"Well, I'm concerned about Ito-san and you, Edogawa-san."

"Eh? Why?"

"Maybe it's not my concern, but I'm worried for you two. First, you were kidnapped for a week right after you were enrolled here, and then Ito-san's mother was… Killed." Tanaka-sensei's deep brown eyes were emotional.

"Oh… Thank you for the concern. I'm fine, I really am. If you should worry about someone though, then you should worry about Hitomi-chan… She's going through a rough time. She's better than before, but still…"

The principal nodded. "Alright. I apologize if I have over-stepped any boundaries."

"N-No, it's fine."

" It's just that nothing has ever happened to any of our students like this before… I'm not sure how to handle the situation." I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

I smiled. "You're doing the right thing Tanaka-sensei."

The teacher looked up and stared into my eyes. Then he sighed and also smiled. "Thank you, Edogawa-san. You may be excused to your class."

I stood up and bowed once again. "Thank you."

As I was walking about the door, Tanaka-sensei said "Oh, and Edogawa-san?"

I turned my head back. "Yes, sensei?"

"No more fights please." He winked.

I looked at him in shock, realization hitting me. Then I smiled. "Yes, sir."

))))))))))))))))))))

At lunch, Hitomi and a bunch of other people came to question me about the trip to the principal's.

"What happened?"

"Did you get in trouble?"

"What did you do, Edogawa-chan?"

I waved my hand. "It was nothing."

"Are you sure you just don't want to say you got in trouble for fighting?" The girl who had attacked me before sneered. She was be crowded around by her little 'group'.

Everyone gasped as I gave her a dirty glare.

"You got in a fight?"

"With who?"

"Miyuki-san, tell us!"

I sighed. "I'm telling you, it wasn't about that!"

"What was it about then?" Another girl from before questioned with a smirk.

"Maybe something that doesn't involve you and your bitchy friends, so lay off!" My temper flared.

Everyone gasped again and started talk amongst themselves. I just began to eat my lunch without a care in the world. Hitomi looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Miyuki-chan…"

"Don't worry, Hitomi-chan. I'm more than capable of dealing with them myself. Just try to calm down, okay?"

My best friend nodded slowly. "If you say so…"

"So, are you excited for the heist tonight?" I changed the subject while eating my rice.

Hitomi instantly brightened up. "Oh, yes! I can't wait to see one in person! I've always watched them on TV, but… Wow!"

"I've only been to one, but it was awesome! This one is sure to be just as great!" _How are we supposed to kill Kaitou Kid without killing Kaito himself?_

)))))))))))))))))))))

"Would someone please remind me why we're here?"

"'Cause we're on a coffee break." Heiji rolled his eyes.

"Lighten on, Hakubaka! Let's relax before tonight… It's going to be a long night!" Kaito cheerfully added. Saguru groaned with despair.

"Don't start an argument." Aoko warned. "We're in public."

"So what?" The magician gave a Cheshire grin.

"We're not in Ekoda, Kuroba-kun. Try to behave." The British detective was getting a headache while Kaito pouted like a child.

"Wha' are ya guys doin'?" Kazuha asked impatiently. "C'mon, it's almost our turn to be seated."

The five teenagers were currently standing, waiting to be seated in Poirot, the café below the Mouri Detective Agency. It wasn't full, but it was still busy.

A young waitress walked up to them. "Hello, welcome to Poirot! How many?"

"Five." Aoko answered with a smile.

"Alright! Please come this way." The girl returned the smile and began to head towards a table. The group followed.

"Here we are." Their table was rectangular with booths as seats. It was next to the wall in the back of the café. The waitress grabbed a chair from a nearby table to "My name is Azusa. I'll be your waitress today. Here are your menus. I'll be back in a minute to take your order!"

"Thank you." The two girls and one British detective replied as Azusa left to help another customer.

"Wha' time is it?" Heiji asked, looking around for a clock.

"It's precisely two forty-five and sixteen point five seconds in the afternoon." Saguru immediately replied.

Kaito and Heiji both rolled their eyes. "Thanks, Big Ben-han."

"You're quite welcome." The other detective replied sarcastically.

Now it was the girls' turn to roll their eyes and groan. "You detective freaks are hopeless…"

"Sure are." Kazuha agreed. "Anyway, let's decide wha' ta order."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Suddenly, Kaito stiffened and quickly relaxed his body before anyone could notice as he saw a flash of magenta. Was that who he thought it was?

One Takeshi Kai and one Kuroki Aimi were sitting at a small round table a few tables away.

Kaito narrowed his eyes. _I'm almost certain that he's the one from last night… Who's the girl with him though? _

"-to. Kaito!" Kaito snapped back to see Aoko waving a hand in from of his face from next to him.

"What?"

His girlfriend frowned. "You were really spacing out there… You okay?"

The magician gave a quick grin. "I'm fine! So, what are you ordering?"

"Eh, I was thinking…" Kaito quickly tuned her out. _I have to keep a watch on them…  
_

"Blueberry pie? Nice." The teenager smiled as Aoko finished. "I think I'll take chocolate cake and coffee."

"Tha' sounds good." Heiji chimed in. "I'll get tha' too."

"Carrot cake and lemonade fer me." The Osakan girl added from next to her boyfriend.

"I'll take a croissant and a nice, hot cup of tea." Saguru sighed.

Shinichi's could-be twin watched as his suspect with the magenta hair get up out of his chair and leave his companion. His eyes closely followed the young boy as he saw him walk into the Men's Restroom.

"Excuse me." Kaito stood up.

"Where are you going?" Aoko questioned.

"Restroom. If Azusa-san comes back before I do, please order for me." The magician winked. "Be back in a few." He quickly got up and strolled towards the bathroom.

"Wha's up with 'im?" The tanned-skin detective frowned.

"I have no idea what goes on in his head…" Saguru muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Maybe something is upsetting him." The aikido master suggested thoughtfully.

Aoko merely looked concerned about her boyfriend's behavior.

As Kaito entered the bathroom, he looked around cautiously, but walked in naturally, whistling. He saw his suspect washing his hands and pretended to walk to the toilet.

"Stop." The magician continued his way as he looked at the younger teenager out of the corner of his eye. "Kuroba Kaito-san, was it?" Kaito froze in mid-whistle.

"How do you know my name?" Kaito wore a small smile as he turned towards the reflection of the smirking boy.

"Easy. Kuroba Kaito, son of Kuroba Toichi. AKA: Kaitou Kid."

_Poker Face… Poker Face._ "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I have my ways of knowing. And don't worry, there's no one else in here."

"Is that so?"

"It is indeed."

"So, would you like to tell me exactly who you are?"

"Kai Takeshi. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Takeshi mock bowed.

"I see, Kai-san… Was there a reason for you to have attacked the Agasa residence last night?"

Takeshi ran a hand through his magenta hair, smirking. "What makes you think that was me?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Who else would it be?"

"Someone in a disguise, other people with hair as beautiful as mine… Oh, though I doubt there are many."

The magician wanted to laugh. _There's something so familiar about him, but I_ know _I haven't met him before…  
_

"You're staying with Edogawa-chan, huh?" Takeshi's voice broke Kaito out of his thoughts.

"Edogawa-chan? You mean… Miyuki?" Kaito didn't slip up Chelsea's name.

"Correct." Red eyes pierced blue. "I'm her classmate. She's… Interesting, isn't she?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing. Now, I believe we've spent enough time talking. Good-bye."

"Wait!" Kaito watched as Takeshi left the restroom. He quickly followed.

As soon as he dashed out, the magician collided with a man and knocked him over. His handkerchief fell out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry, ojii-san." Kaito apologized as he bent down to help the man.

"It's fine." The man gave a little chuckle.

"Let me help you." Takeshi picked up the fallen handkerchief and handed it to the man who was now standing up after Kaito had helped him.

"Thank you, boys." The man accepted the cloth and brushed himself off. He sat down at a table near to where he'd fallen. There were two occupants there.

"Are you alright?" A pretty woman wearing a light pink dress asked.

"Looked like quite a fall there." His other companion, a man with brown hair added.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" The man laughed. "It's nothing on this aging man."

Kaito watched in slight interest and turned to face the younger teenager. When he looked to where he was, he was gone. He looked towards the direction of Takeshi's table. He was sitting down with his companion with blonde hair.

The magician narrowed his indigo eyes at the sight as he walked towards his own table.

"Ah, Kuroba! Just 'n time!" Heiji called, mouth full of cake. "Our food just came!"

"Eh, good." Kaito gave his signature grin and sat down next to his girlfriend who was sipping her lemonade. Saguru was drinking his tea while Kazuha He was about to take a bite of his chocolate cake when he heard of a scream.

"AH! ENDO-SAN! ENDO-SAN!" Kaito whirled around to see the woman from before screaming her lungs out while the man he helped earlier was lying on the floor.

"Endo-san!" The brown-haired man knelt down.

The two detectives at the table were immediately alert and were over to the man in an instant.

"No one move! Don't touch the body!" Heiji yelled as Saguru checked for a pulse. He shook his head. "Someone was just killed!" There were gasps from the surrounding people. The woman was crying and the man comforting her.

"Someone call the police and an ambulance!" The British detective added. "

Kazuha had her phone out in an instant. Aoko stayed next to her friend, worried.

Kaito ran over to the detectives and the body. The man was grabbing at his throat, saliva dripping out of his mouth. "Of course, a murder…"

"Kuroba! Stay right there!" Saguru warned, standing up. "You're a suspect."

**Wow... This ending sucked. :V It wasn't what I wanted it to be... DX Darn. About time there was a murder though...**

**So... I have a new iTouch! :D YAY! I love it.**

**I've been watching a lot of anime lately... Shugo Chara, Hayate the Combat Butler... And Hetalia. XD Awesome, all three of them. Hayate actually has references to other anime, including Detective Conan. 3**

**I've been working hard on some AMVs. If you want to see one of them, search 'Conan and Ai - Accidentally in Love' on YouTube. Yes, it's a ConAi video... I kinda like that pairing, and it fits. I'd appreciate it if you could check it out. **

**Also, I'm working on other stories at the same time as this one... That's why it's taking so long. Sorry! If you like Akako, check out my new story, A Temptress's Spell. I've been working on detail, and I like it so far! The world needs more Akako. 3 If you like Ouran High School Host Club, check out my crossover, Detective Conan Meets the Host Club. :D **

**Oh, and one more thing. My parents wanted me to write an actual book, and not just FanFics. :P So, I came up with an idea. If you're curious, PM me. :D**

**Well, gotta go. I hope this chapter wasn't... Disappointing. I REALLY need to work on my writing... I've read some pretty awesome fics lately... It makes me realize how much I suck in comparison. *sigh* Oh well, I'll keep trying! Please tell me what you thought! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

**Hi...? *peeks out from hidden spot* I'm... Updating...? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm so sorry I haven't updated... So much has happened... School started, and I have 3 hours of homework every day... And I have so many on-going stories! Please forgive me... And look! It's almost been a year since I started writing Into the World!**

**Sorry, I'm not going to reply to reviews for now... Too much has happened this week... And... *sigh* Too much depression... I apologize how horrible this chapter is written. Really... Sorry. But enjoy... If you can.**

**Ayumi Kudou: I just wanted to let you know since I know you can't PM me, but... That fic you wanted me to write, I wrote it. However, I handed it into my teacher... And it's technically not a fanfic... It's up to you: I can either put Detective Conan characters into it, or I can keep it as it is and post it on DCW. If I change it, I'll post it here and DCW. Please let me know!**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story and me. I appreciate it... This has really changed my life. Thank you for all of your support.**

"What?" Aoko stared in disbelief as Kaito looked shocked. "Why is Kaito… Kaito… Why is he a suspect?"

"As much as I hate ta admit it, the Brit's right on dis one." Heiji grimly confirmed, turning his baseball cap forward.

Before Kaito or Aoko could object, Saguru cut in. "I was watching Kuroba-kun as he was returning from the restroom. He bumped into this man. He could have committed the murder by applying it to Endo-san somehow."

Heiji nodded. "Dat's right. Even though I trust Kuroba, he has to be considered a suspect…"

"That also includes, you." Saguru pointed into the crowd. Kaito squinted as he saw Takeshi next to the girl from before.

"Me, Tantei-san?" Takeshi asked coolly.

"You picked up this man's handkerchief." The British detective explained. "If there's poison on it, then it's highly probable you're our culprit."

The younger teenager ran his hand through his magenta hair and smirked. His companion narrowed her icy blue eyes with no expression showing. "Whatever you say, Tantei-san."

))))))))))))))))))

Within a few minutes, the police arrived. Specifically, Megure, Takagi and Satou.

"Hattori-kun!" Megure called in surprise.

Heiji waved. "Hey, Keibu-han!"

"Oh, and Kuroba-kun… And… I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Ah, dis is Kuroba's girlfriend, Nakamori Aoko." At this, Aoko blushed. "And the Brit is Hakuba Saguru."

Megure's eyes widened. "A-Ah, Nakamori-keibu's daughter?"

"Y-Yes, I'm her…" The girl muttered, bowing. "Nice to meet you… I wish it weren't under these circumstances."

"Nobody likes meeting under these circumstances." Satou put her hand on Aoko's shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"You're Hakuba Saguru-san?" Takagi asked curiously.

Saguru rolled his eyes at Heiji's introduction, but gave a cool smile. "Yes, I'm Hakuba Saguru. Good to meet you."

"Y-You as well…" Takagi stuttered.

"So you're Hakuba-san? Well, after this case is wrapped up, we need to talk." Megure began to bend down to inspect the body and put on plastic gloves. Other police officers were preventing citizens from intruding on the crime scene. "Takagi-kun!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The police detective took out his notebook. Satou glanced at the people in front of her.

"So, these are our suspects…" She murmured, gesturing to the man and woman.

"Ah, yes… I've already interrogated them." Saguru informed the officers.

Heiji snorted. "Ya mean _we_."

"Yes, yes… Anyways, this is Wataru Chikada-san, twenty-three. She's currently a lawyer. Her companion is Miyazaki Rei-san, thirty-eight. He is currently a doctor at Beika Hospital."

"Miyazaki-san?" Megure repeated.

"Correct." Rei confirmed.

"Ah, you're quite a well-known doctor." Takagi looked up from his notes.

"Is that so?" The doctor asked modestly. "I just do my work…"

"An' we 'ave two more suspects." The Osakan detective looked at Megure seriously.

The inspector and the detectives were surprised. "Really?"

Saguru gave a brisk nod. "This person here."

Takeshi stepped forward, uncaring and running his fingers through his hair.

"T-This boy?" Satou exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes." Heiji confirmed with a grim nod. "An' da other is Kuroba."

All three of the police officers' heads snapped over to Kaito who was being uncharacteristically quiet. Aoko was holding tightly onto his arm, and giving glares to all the people muttering and looking at them.

"K-Kuroba-san?" Takagi spluttered, almost dropping his notebook.

"That's correct." Saguru sighed, glancing at the body. "He ran into the victim and would have had the chance to apply the poison."

"There's no way Kaito would kill someone!" Aoko defended her boyfriend.

"We know." Heiji said reassuringly as Kazuha put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "But we need ta be fair an' treat 'im like a suspect."

"True…" Megure sighed and shook his head. "I'm sure he'll be innocent, but still…"

"Of course he'll be innocent!" Satou snapped. Everybody looked over, surprised. The police detective took a breath. "He's in _high school_. And that boy over there is even younger! There's no way they would murder someone."

Saguru's, Heiji's, Kazuha's and Aoko's expressions darkened while Takeshi smirked, but shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Keiji-san. If I must be considered a suspect, then I will comply."

Heiji growled while Saguru simply sighed.

"I agree." Everyone's attention snapped to Kaito, his indigo irises somewhat coldly. His Poker Face was obviously in place. "Kai-san is correct with this matter, and I will agree to be considered a suspect."

"Kaito…"

"Don't worry, Aoko." The magician gave his girlfriend a small smile. "I'm not the culprit, don't worry. It will work out."

"If you say so…"

"I do."

Aoko turned bright red as Kaito leaned down and kissed her. Everyone else blushed and looked away as well, except for the other three suspects.

Chikada scowled. "That's sweet and all, but can we get on with this case? I have a meeting soon."

"A-Ah, yes." Megure looked back down at the crime scene. The forensics had taken the body away on a stretcher while the police officers interrogated the suspects.

"Hey, what's happening?"

)))))))))))))))))

When the school day had finally finished, I yawned. Hitomi looked over, slightly amused. "Sleep well last night?"

"Not particularly…" I muttered, standing up. "Hey, are you doing anything now?"

My friend adjusted her glasses. "N-Not really…"

"Well, do you wanna hang out?" I offered. I knew that we were busy with everything going on, but… I wanted to spend some time with Hitomi before the showdown came. I felt my mood darken thinking about Gin killing her mother… I gritted my teeth.

"Is something wrong?" I snapped back to see Hitomi's concerned face.

"Oh, I'm fine." I gave an embarrassed laugh. "So...?"

"Sure." There. A smile. "I would love to."

"Great! Let's go! I need to go meet Ran-neechan and Conan-kun now."

"Alright."

))))))))))))))))))

Outside, Conan was waiting with Ran and Sonoko. I waved as I ran up with Hitomi.

"Hey!"

Ran and Conan gave me a small smile as they continued talking and Sonoko grinned.

"Hey, brat's older sister and friend!" She greeted. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Sonoko-neechan. What's up?"

"Ah, the chibi and Ran here were just flirting!" The two mentioned turned red as Sonoko snickered. I raised an eyebrow and smirked while Hitomi looked confused. The detective shot me a murderous glare.

"Sonoko!"

"What? It's true."

"Oh, I bet." I giggled.

"Ch- Miyuki-neechan, stop it!"

"But why~?"

"C- Miyuki-chan!"

I laughed. "Okay, okay! Oh!" Then I turned to Ran. "It's okay if Hitomi-chan coms over, right?"

Ran looked at the girl and smiled. "Of course."

"T-Thank you."

"Oh, you don't need to thank me…"

"Alright, let's go!" Sonoko interrupted.

As we started walking, I leaned down and whispered to Conan. "Hey… Where are the others?"

"Oh…" The detective smirked. "Haibara dragged them away."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought that she'd want you to suffer…"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing…" Then I realized something. "Wait... Where are they going?"

"Probably Hakase's."

I paled. "With…. Julia?"

"….We are _so _screwed."

)))))))))))))

At the Agasa residence, three children and one Julia sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold?" Agasa asked, concerned.

"I don't think so…" Mitsuhiko mumbled.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU THE DETECTIVE BOYS?"

"You know about us?"

"We sure are!"

"I'm hungry!"

Agasa knew a long afternoon was waiting for him.

))))))))))))))

"Miyuki-chan? Is something wrong?" I instantly straightened up.

"Oh, no. Nothing…." I laughed nervously. "Hey, what's going on over there?" I tried to change the subject.

Ran frowned. "…There's a crowd of people outside the café…"

"Hm, I wonder what it is…"

I groaned. "Oh great… Seriously?"

Conan, Ran, Sonoko and Hitomi sent me questioning looks.

"I bet you ten thousand yen that it's a murder."

The faux child instantly perked up at that word and dashed off.

"Sh- Conan-kun, wait!"

"And there he goes…"I followed my little 'brother'.

Agh, he was so small! ….And could squeeze through the crowd easily. I somehow managed to shove people out of the way.

When I managed to get through all the people, I saw that as I predicted, there was a crime scene. However, what surprised me the most was the people there.

"Hey, what's happening?" I questioned as Conan stood next to me, sighing. Everyone's heads darted over to us.

"Ch- Miyuki!"

"What are you doing here?" Saguru calmly asked. "I thought you were going to Agasa-san's house after…"

I snorted. "No, we were going to the Detective Agency… And what do we find? A murder. Of course. You really _are _murder magnets."

"Oi!"

"Edogawa-san?" I glanced at Megure.

"Oh, Keibu-san… Sorry for interrupting…"

He shook his head. "No, in fact, I'm glad that you showed up at this time… I'm sure Conan-kun will help."

"Of course!" The chibi detective chirped childishly.

"Conan-kun? Miyuki-chan?" Ran, Sonoko and Hitomi had managed to get through the crowd as well. Then she saw everyone else. "Eh? Why is everyone here?"

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha exclaimed. "Well, we were 'ere on a coffee break, then da murder 'appened… 'Nd Kuroba-kun's a suspect!"

"What?" Ran, Conan and I shouted at the same time. Everyone winced.

Kaito gave us a look and just smiled. The faux child narrowed his calculating blue eyes and nodded.

"Miwako-neechan!" Hitomi suddenly said.

"Hitomi-chan?" The police detective was just as surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Miyuki-chan invited me to hang out for a while, and then we saw this, so…"

"I see…. Well, if you get uncomfortable, maybe you should leave…"

"I'm fine, Miwako-neechan. Don't worry."

"Alright…"

"Wait, who are all of these people?" Sonoko pointed at the various teens. "And… KUDOU-KUN?"

"No, Sonoko! That's Kuroba-kun… Look, I'll introduce you after."

"What are the details?" Conan questioned after a moment.

Saguru focused on the chibi detective. "Ah, that's right." He quickly explained what had happened so far.

"I see… And the suspects?"

"Well, ya already know 'bout Kuroba." Heiji broke in. "Then we 'ave da lawyer and doctor 'ere… Wataru Chikada-san, twenty-three and Miyazaki Rei-san, thirty-eight."

The two narrowed their eyes as they studied the boy before them.

"He's a boy!" Rei said incredulously. "And you're letting him investigate a murder scene?"

"What is this, a joke?" Chikada agreed. "Who are you, anyways?"

"Edogawa Conan, tantei-san." Conan's expression changed to that calculating and serious look.

Their eyes widened.

"You're…?"

"You're that boy… Kaitou Kid's rival!" Everyone who knew the secrets rolled their eyes.

"Yep." And the child act was back again.

"Oh, and we have one more suspect…" Takagi looked at his notebook.

"What? Who?"

"Well… He's…"

"This boy here." Satou interrupted her partner and gestured to a middle school boy with familiar magenta hair.

"Hello, Edogawa-chan, Ito-chan. How are you?"

"K-Kai-san?" Hitomi's eyes flew wide.

"…Is this why you weren't in school?" I casually asked, a hint of surprise lacing my voice. Even though he's a member of the Black Organization, it doesn't mean that he committed the murder… But judging by everyone else's faces, he must be pretty suspicious.

The teen gave me a sly grin and a shrug. "Oh, I wonder…"

Then I noticed Ami. I stared into her ice blue eyes. She defiantly stared back.

"…Do you know each other?" I stopped my staring contest and glanced at Megure.

"What?"

"Do you know each other?"

"We're in the same class, Keibu-san." Takeshi informed.

"I see… I'm sorry that you have to see your classmate be a suspect in a murder case, Edogawa-san."

I snorted, and the man looked surprised. Conan quickly spoke up.

"So, what do you have so far?"

"Ah, yes…"

)))))))))))))))))))))))

Soon, the detectives had gathered their clues and deduced who the culprit was. Sonoko, Ran, Aoko, Kazuha, Hitomi, Ami, the police officers, the suspects and I waited as they began to explain their deduction.

Conan started it off. "The culprit is… You!"

Chikada glared as she realized the boy was pointing at her. "What? I didn't kill Endo-san!"

"I knew it wasn't Kaito!" Aoko hugged the magician who grinned.

"Of course it wasn't me."

"And it wasn't Kai-san either." Hitomi commented with a small smile. I could feel that smirk drilling into me, and I didn't bother to look at him. I went back to paying attention to the detectives.

"After searching, we found an empty tub in the trashcan of the ladies' restroom." Saguru calmly said. "When the forensics inspected it, they found traces of poison."

"Da table da victim was eatin' at had traces of poison on only da plate where an onigiri had been sittin', 'ccordin' ta da suspects."

"Miyazaki-san went to the restroom at around 2:23 PM while Endo-san had to step out for a moment to talk to his waitress about a problem with the kitchen crew. During that time, Wataru-san was all alone. She had time to apply the poison to one of the remaining onigiri as there were only two left, and quickly went to the ladies' restroom and disposed of the tub before either of the two came back. Further more proof is that witnesses claim they saw no one at the table at one point around 2:25." Saguru explained.

"After they all returned, Wataru-san picked up da onigiri without poison an' watched as Endo-san picked up da remaining onigiri tha' would lead ta his death." Heiji concluded.

"But how did Wataru-san know that Miyazaki-san wouldn't try to eat one?" Megure questioned.

"Judging by the bits of rice on Miyazaki-san's shirt, he's probably eaten quite a few so he wouldn't eat anymore." Conan pointed out.

"I…" Chikada stared at the three boys.

"Is this true?" Rei turned to Chikada. "You killed Endo-san?"

"…" Chikada clenched her fist. "He deserved it! He fired me from my job when I needed the money!"

"You used to work here?" Satou asked in surprise.

"Yes! And because I was fired, I couldn't pay for my mother's surgery and she _died_! She didn't deserve it!"

"An' Endo-san did?" The Osakan shouted. "No one deserves death! It's not 'is fault ya're mother died!"

"It is! He fired me!"

"Actually, I looked into the background information of the café here, and discovered that you used to be a waitress." Saguru coolly stated.

"WHA'?" Heiji rounded on the British teenager. "Ya didn' tell me!"

"I didn't think you needed to know."

"OF COURSE I NEEDED TA KNOW, YA-"

"Heiji, calm down!" Kazuha tried to comfort her boyfriend.

"Hmph!" The detective muttered. "Frickin' Brit's gonna get it one of these days…"

"Heiji!"

Saguru merely smirked as he watched Heiji be reprimanded by his girlfriend. "Anyways, Wataru-san here was fired because of drug use."

"I… I… I didn't know what to do!" The woman fell to her knees. "My mother was dying, and…"

"Wataru-san, I think that you're mother wouldn't be happy you killed someone, would she?" Satou asked.

"I don't think that she'd want you to do that to anyone, no matter what the reason." Takagi added.

We all watched mournfully as the woman broke down in tears.

**...This sucked. I'm sorry... I wrote it in a hurry because I wanted to update... They're so OOC... **

**What really sucks is I have so many on-going stories and I don't know when I'll be able to update them. Plus, I have about 5 more ideas that I REALLY want to write, but I'm having trouble with... And... *sigh***

**Also, I have no idea how I'm going to end this story. I even considered... *takes a deep breathe* I actually considered discontinuing this. However, I decided that I'm going to probably put this on hiatus for a while... *sigh***

**And... IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:**

**Lately, a lot has been happening in my life. I went through a depression because I wanted to find out about my birth parents... And I did. I found information, so now I know a bit... I'm through with the depression, but... It was kinda bad. I thank everyone on DCW for helping me and supporting me through it.**

**However... Something terrible happened last night as well as today. It has ripped through my life and everyone in my community... It's... Bad... And just barely half an hour ago, I found out my grandfather is in the hospital... And... *sigh* I've been crying... And my friend told me something the other day that I feel privileged to know. I'm glad she told me.**

**Okay, enough with the sad stuff. Onto some better news!**

**I'm so obsessed with Hetalia now... It's kinda sad. So (of course) I had to start writing a Hetalia and Detective Conan crossover! Yes, I'm an idiot. I figured that out a long time ago... I have found some AMAZING Hetalia fics and I can't stop reading them. I'M AN AVID FAN OF PRUSSIA AND CANADA! AND SOUTH KOREA AND AMERICA! AND ENGLAND AND FRANCE! AND RUSSIA AND CHINA! AND-**

**...Sorry, went a bit fangirl on you guys there... Anyways, I'm part of a Hetalia role-playing forum and we'd love more people! :D**

**Speaking of role-playing forums, I started one for Detective Conan. :D We have quite a few members, but we're missing some people... If you're interested, PM me! :D **

**Also, I've been making AMVs for some reason instead of writing... If you're interested in seeing them, go to YouTube and search "Akakata7". Some Hetalia stuff WILL come up, but you can find the Detective Conan ones... :P**

**My new ones include:**

**"Gosho Boys - Bad Apple"  
"Detective Conan - Dreamer's Waltz"****  
"Detective Conan - Llevan Polka"  
****"Hakuba Saguru - Poor Unfortunate Souls"**

**My old ones:**

**"Shinichi and Ran - Turning Tables"  
"Conan and Ai - Accidentally in Love"  
"Kaito x Akako x Hakuba - Remedy"**

**I'm planning on making a few more... :P I have great ideas~! Just no time... **

**HAS ANYONE SEEN THE AKAKO EPISODE? IT'S AWESOME! SHE'S FINALLY INTO THE SERIES OF MAGIC KAITOU! \o/ I'M SO HAPPY!**

**And really, if you're not on Detective Conan World, you should join! It's an INCREDIBLE place. They have such amazing people... It changed my life. I LOVE YOU, DCW!**

**Wow, this is a long author's note... Sorry to keep going on! Thank you again... **

**Please review and tell me what you thought~! Thanks~!**


	11. The Discontinuation of Into the World

**Alright. This is it.**

**Sorry guys. I feel absolutely horrible for leaving you guys hanging for so long…**

**I regret to inform you all that Into the World of Detective Conan is officially discontinued.**

**I want to thank you all who have ever read, reviewed, followed, favorited… Everyone. I love you all and you don't know how much I appreciated everything.**

**Here's the part that can get a bit boring… I'm trying to explain why I chose to discontinue this. Feel free to skip over it if you don't want to listen to me.**

**I started this fic over a year ago with high hopes to have fun and work on my writing skills. I didn't know what to suspect.**

**To my surprise, I soon had two reviews. I cannot express in words how happy I was. I continued to write and update. More reviews and support as well as criticism came. And I was truly happy.**

**And then it happened.**

**Now, I really don't want to sound self-centered or anything, but… I saw that someone had posted a story similar to this one. About someone being sucked into the world of Detective Conan.**

**I was surprised, and a bit… Well, I don't know how to describe it. But soon, more and more of these stories began to appear.**

**I don't claim this idea originally as mine as I know people must have imagined this before. I'm saying that after I posted mine, tons of others appeared. I felt a little proud, but a bit sad that my idea wasn't so 'original' as before.**

**But I still continued to write and I read a few of them. It was pretty awesome to see all the different takes people had.**

**Soon I found myself with over 500 reviews. I was shocked.**

**Then I started to write the next part. *sigh* I had so much fun…**

**Not just due to the fact that there are quite a few other fics out there like this one, but as well as the fact that I have no idea what so ever on how to finish this. ^^ It's not logical at all. Especially since there are new important characters in the plot and I have used OCs. I wanted to keep the story as much like the actual plot as I could.**

**I don't really have anymore inspiration…**

**It doesn't help that I haven't talked to Julia in quite a while and we're not that close anymore.**

**I re-read this a while ago, and to be honest, I'm rather disappointed at how terrible it is in the beginning. I'm glad that you all liked it, but… What I'm happy is about is that I've improved my writing.**

**But what really kills me:**

**I pretty much turned myself into a Mary Sue.**

**Gah, I HATE Mary Sues, and well… *sigh* I apologize.**

**But I've managed to meet some of the greatest people in my life from writing this story. My whole life has changed so much because of them… You know who you are. *hugs***

**However, I truly love each and every one of you. For supporting me through everything I've gone through. Thank you.**

**…Okay, I've rambled on long enough. And I made it sound over-emotional and stuck up. Damn.**

**But hey, if you still want to read some of my stuff, I'm still writing my other FanFiction… Once I can find a chance to update. If you want to follow me and support me in other places, I still have my fics here, I'm on YouTube and called Akakata7, I have a dA (still called Chelseaj500) and a Twitter (Also Chelseaj500). But I don't really use the Twitter.**

**And I've mentioned this several times, but… You should join Detective Conan World. It's the most incredible place ever. Please… Check it out! I'm known as Koizumi Akako on there~ I'm sure you can find me. ^^**

**Once again, thanks for everything you guys. I hope you understand. *hugs and hands out cookies* You rock!**

**~Chelsea**

**(P.S.: As I have been dubbed as Akako at DCW and I'm a hardcore Hakako fan... I'm happy to inform you that I have found my Hakuba.)**


End file.
